And you, too
by Angel-Mander
Summary: Mew created all pokemon, intending never to interact with them, but somehow became a part of one's life. After an evil man creates a plan to alter history, it is up to them to stop him. Not a lemon. Story took an interesting turn, not my original intentions. I like the turn it took, and it's pretty great. A good read, give it a shot.
1. Confrontation

I had thoughts in italics, something happened and that got erased.

I don't own pokemans. I figure thats common sense at this point.

My best story, most likely ever. This is just a first chapter. Ill try to do one of these every week, but I know I'll lose interest in telling this story and it will just be another dead end. I'm sorry in advance to the people who this will inevitably disappoint.

A long, long time ago, a being existed. It was not born of the universe, nor of itself, it just was. The swirling mass of energy and power in the universe had simply coalesced into one being; It. It had existed for millenia, possibly since the beginning of time. It was the only being that in any way could comprehend infinity. It had no beginning or end. Its name was Arceus. Arceus had always yearned for creation, for something to pass the time, but did not know how. Arceus single-handedly created language, and was the first thing to think. At some point, Arceus realized he could create things that they themselves could create more things. He didn't have to be the creator, just the catalyst, the beginning. It was at that time that he created the great pokemon. They included the rulers of space and time, Palkia and Dialga. The rulers of sky, earth, and water. Night and day. He instilled all of his knowledge into these pokemon, and instructed them to go forth to produce a world. That they did. One specific pokemon he created was Mew. Mew was to be the mother of all pokemon. And she was.

Mew opened her eyes for the first time. She stared into the eyes of a white horse like figure, with golden designs strewn about its body, green eyes and a penetrating gaze. She looked down, and was met by a bright pink body, small arms and legs, and a very long tail, about one and a half times the length of her body. Mew had no words for this. Her first reaction to the stimulus was surprise, but it quickly turned to fear. She opened her mouth and screamed, not a scream shaped by societal expectations or previous experience, but primal fear. She could not comprehend her own existence, born intelligent. Arceus funneled his knowledge into her mind, and it was as if a switch had been flipped. She immediately knew not only how to talk but to telepathically communicate. She had access to a vast reservoir of knowledge. The only question she had that she couldnt answer was the purpose of her existence. She spoke, from her mind to Arceus' mind.  
'What am I? What is my purpose here?' she asked, and was startled by the booming voice that penetrated her mind moments later. It wasnt a voice as much as it was penetration, as if it were being shot into her mind with force.  
'You are my creation. Born from my mind and designed for only one thing: To create.' Mew thought for a few moments, but didn't follow.  
'Why would I be created to create? Why couldn't you create? And create what?' This time, the voice didn't scare her. She noticed it had no quality, no timbre, or pitch, it was as if the answer to her question was always in her mind, and she only then became aware of it.  
'I want a world, a world to rule. I created a host of other creatures to do other very specific things. Your purpose is to create new creatures, not as powerful as you are, but capable of thought and action, creatures big and small, with different powers, some more powerful than others. You will balance it, and it will be self-sustaining.' Mew didn't know where to start. How am I supposed to fulfill his demands? What am I meant to create?  
'You will begin now.' and at that, Arceus disappeared. She did not know where he went, nor did she want to know. She was glad he was gone. She tried to imagine things, creatures, roaming around (on what) living their lives, and eventually, ceasing to exist. She realized there was a word for that; Death. It was not for another several millenia that she was able to create the first creature. It was then, because the earth had been created, and there were trees and forests, land and oceans, lakes and mountains, and she had an idea of what to create. She made small insect like pokemon to roam through the forests and eat grasses and fruits, herbivores to roam the plains, carnovires to eat them, powerful dragons to counter those, and creatures whose minds were so powerful they could attack with them, and creatures whose sheer strength could destroy rock and kill. She named each and every one of them, and made some of them male and some of them female, so they could procreate. Her job finished, she had no reason to watch the creatures make their first few steps into the world. In some ways she was still a child, and didn't care about the outcome of what she'd done, just that she had gotten it done. With that, she relaxed into a comfortable slumber in a temple, in a jungle, in the middle of nowhere. She embued the area with a negative charge, not electrical, but some sort of area that when entered would cause the intruder to feel horrible, a sense of forboding, a desire to leave. Her last action was to name the group of creatures she had just created. They would be called pokemon.

As Mew slept, new species developed. Species not quite fit for their enviornments died off, and a very special group became what Arceus came to call humans. They were devoid of magical power, for the most part, and had articulate hands. They became far more intelligent than most species, save the psychic pokemon. They built things, evolved from humanoid pokemon to full humans. They could not even be considered pokemon. They killed off all of the in between stages, the less human humans, until there was one central species left. Mew did not awaken because she was refreshed or tired of sleeping, but because she was shaken awake. Her eyes, dull and unused to light could not focus on the pokemon in front of her. She closed her eyes, and thought bewilderedly that it should not have been possible that a pokemon find her, that they should have been averted by the negative emotions being in the very area brought. The pokemon continued shaking her. She, in a small bout of frustration, flung out with her psychic power, knocking the pokemon into the roof of the chamber. Upon impact, the pokemon let out a loud sound, not out of pain but simply because the impact forced air out of its body very quickly. Dust and rocks flew from the crater the pokemon's body left. The pokemon's skull fractured in multiple places, its internal organs ruptured and bled. Bones everywhere in its body shattered. The pokemon died instantly. It fell to the ground, its destroyed body flopping against the side of the stone altar, before coming to a rest on the ground beside it. Mew shot up instantly, still not fully awake but aware that she had just ended the pokemon's life. She hovered over it. Her eyes began to clear, and she looked at it. Amid the pile of blood it sat in, it was apparent it was a young riolu. It had black appendages attached to the sides of its head. A blue body with black areas and small round knobs on the backs of its wrists and center of chest. She stared at it. She felt guilty for killing it. She willed the pokemon back to life, mending its woulds and bringing its soul back to its body. It opened its eyes, and stared blankly at mew for a moment. She teleported to the opposite side of the pillar, and took on the shape of a Riolu herself. She walked back around the pillar.  
"Are you alright?" she asked, in voice, assuming the riolu would use speech. It did.  
"I don't know. What just happened?" It asked, as it rose up onto its elbow, preparing to stand.  
Mew wanted to ask it how it entered this place, but decided to save that for later. She assumed its curiosity overwhelmed its fear. She helped the reborn Riolu to its feet. "Who are you? I didn't come in here with you..." the Riolu said, and, after a few moments of thought, mew decided to be silent. She led the pokemon outside of the temple and disappeared. The pokemon's memories of that day would be blurred and confusing. It would quickly forget all about the events which took place that day. Mew watched, invisible, from a safe distance, back in her original pink form. She decided she would follow it, watch it grow. She followed in silence as it meandered its way back to its home. It stopped walking after what seemed like an hour in front of a small hill with rocks piled against it. The riolu rose its hands and moved the rocks. Mew was mildly surprised at this. She watched it enter, and collapse on the ground. Immediately, two fully grown Lucario rushed to it, and began talking to it, hurriedly. The male Lucario moved the rocks back into place, so Mew teleported inside. She watched from a corner as Riolu's parents comforted him.

Decades later, Mewtwo opened his eyes. He would not have knowledge of the world beamed directly into his mind. He would learn, like a human, but much faster. The water around him was draining, and he began to feel heavy. He had been self aware for quite a while, but had not experienced any feeling other than emotion. To actually feel, see, and hear, it was overwhelming. He struck the glass with his fist. Giovanni shielded his eyes from the flying glass with his hand, but did not step back. He walked forward, toward the broken tank, and began speaking to him.  
"Hello, Mewtwo. I am your creator. I made you to fight for me, and that you will. We will be partners, equals." Giovanni looked at his prize. It was large, and white, with a purple tail that extended between his legs and all the way up to his head, with a bulbous end, starting at his stomach. He had three fingers on each hand, each ending in a bulbous round end specifically designed for unleashing psychic power. It had a second neck protruding from the back of his head and reaching the base of his neck in an arc, to allow more blood flow to his brain and allow him to think more quickly and intelligently. Mewtwo had no words to respond, but found that he, though he couldn't understand his words, could decipher the meaning of them by Giovanni's thoughts. Months later, Mewtwo learned the truth about team rocket and Giovanni. He burst out of a facility, killing a multitude of staff and wounding Giovanni. He left to New Island, and began to clone pokemon. Over the period of a few months Mewtwo's clone collection grew. He needed diversity though. More pokemon, different species. In an attempt to gather those new species, he attracted Mew's attention. After their confrontation on New Island, Mewtwo formed a grudge against Mew. He couldn't defeat her in battle, but he was fully capable of hurting something she loved. This is where the story really begins.

Decades later, the Riolu had grown into a Lucario. Mew had grown increasingly attached to the riolu as he aged, in a motherly way, but when he had grown into a Lucario, she found she was attracted to him in a new way. She told herself she would never do that, she would never fornicate with a pokemon of her very creation, but try as she might, that pokemon attracted her. She fought with herself, on the days that she stalked him, trying to decide whether to leave him alone or to reveal herself. What would he think of her? Should she take a lucario form? She pondered this as she followed him on a bright, sunny day. She sensed his presence before Lucario did. The incredible power he possessed, it spoke to her like a heat wave coming on. She immediately feared for the worst. Of all times, she didn't feel like dealing with Mewtwo now. She assumed Mewtwo was there for her, and that was her mistake. A psychic javelin, if you could call it that, smashed into lucario so hard that the tree behind him snapped when he hit it. He landed, many feet away, stunned, and unable to move from sheer pain. A shard of wood was lifted off the ground near him and shoved through his body, pinning him to the ground. It punctured his right lung, and he cried out in pain. Mew shot a psychic blast at Mewtwo, a psychic blast so powerful the wind was knocked out of him. She flew over to Lucario and formed a protective bubble over them. Try as he might, Mewtwo could not penetrate the pink bubble. Mewtwo flew away in frustration. Mew turned to lucario. Blood flowed readily from his mouth , and a pool was beginning to form around him. He looked at Mew.  
"You're... that thing... from the... pyramid..." Lucario wheezed, his voice more a forced whisper than speech. Mew used hypnosis on him, putting him to sleep so she could fix him. She healed his fatal wounds for a second time in his life, and transformed into a female lucario. She didn't want him to be any more confused when he woke up as was. He awoke while she was away, gathering water. She could probably have conjured the water from the trees or from the ground, but wanted to get away from the situation for a moment. She kept her minds eye on lucario while she psychically gathered the water from a relatively clean stream a few miles away from lucario. She teleported back, but not directly to him, to some trees nearby. She realized there was no way to carry the water in without her psychic abilities, but hoped he wouldn't notice in his fugue. She entered the small clearing he was in, and greeted him.  
"Glad to see you're awake, Lucario" Lucario looked up, and his eyes flashed in fear. He was probably still stressed from the previous day's events. She rose her paws into the air.  
"I'm not here to hurt you. I saved you." Lucario calmed a little but, but still looked alarmed.  
"How could you have saved me? I had a piece of tree through me. I was dead. And there was that pink thing..." She could get no closer without Lucario cringing, so she sat down on the ground, the blob of water still hovering in front of her.  
"How are you holding that water like that... Is anything even real? What is this? What is anything? Why do you have such a strange aura?" He looked bewildered, he was finally coming to after the spell of hypnosis wore off.  
"Well, I guess I have a lot to explain." Mew explained everything to him, save the fact that she was mew. He now believed that she was a lucario and that she had psychic abilities, and that the pokemon that attacked her was a sworn enemy.  
"Well if it hated you, why did it attack me?" Mew had hoped he wouldn't ask this question, but knew it was coming.  
"Because, I've been... Stalking you. I follow you sometimes." Lucario was taken aback. Why was she stalking me?  
"It's too complicated for me to explain now. Perhaps in the future. But for now I must stick with you, because it might come back again." Mew knew Mewtwo's tenacious personality. Now that he had discovered her weak spot, he would attack over and over again. She could not afford to leave him for even a moment. Perhaps she had her wish... She'd finally gotten to meet him.  
"Your friend just came here to kill me and you won't even-"  
"He's not my friend. Not my friend."  
"Won't even tell me what's going on?" Mew sat upright. She could tell him, tell him the truth. But he would likely hate her, she thought. He would never want to see me again if he knew the truth. I can't tell him. I cant.  
"I'm sorry Lucario. I cant tell you, but there will be a day that I can, and I will." Lucario got up and began walking. He was unsteady on his feet for a moment, but he gathered himself and walked. Away. Away from Mew.  
"Lucario wait!" she pleaded, and got up to follow. They entered a more heavily forested area, with dark brown trees with branches that looked like they would grab you if you strayed too close. She saw a multitude of forest wildlife, and thought vainly that she had been the one to create it all. He walked for about fifteen minutes, and broke into a run. She had not expected that. She noticed a large clearing up ahead. In it lay a collection of wooden houses. This was his home. He stopped running and turned around right before the clearing's entrance.  
"Stop following me. Don't enter this place." he said, and went inside. She stood there watching him for a few moments. Lucario didn't look back. He entered a house on the far side of the clearing. She stared after him for a moment. It hurt. It hurt her to be rejected like that, to be told to go away. She never wanted this to happen. She teleported away and turned back into her normal, pink form. What did I ever do to deserve this? I created him and I can't even tell him who I am. She sulked, and flew toward the sky, toward her kingdom, her home, up in the clouds. She felt Mewtwo before she saw him. His immense psychical power was impossible for him to hide, even if he tried his best To hide it completely would need a psychical shield strong enough to alert his presence anyway. She groaned inwardly. Now was not the time to deal with Mewtwo, of all things. She just wanted to rest and think about Lucario. Mewtwo stopped trying to hide himself when she flashed her psychic energy. So I won't have the element of surprise today. Hmph. He thought dangerously. Mew turned to him, and unleashed hell. Mewtwo was knocked backward several hundred feet, and his limbs nearly tore apart due to the force of the blast. Mewtwo looked at Mew with a look of hate. He shot into a cloud nearby, obscuring Mew's vision of him. He knows I can see his aura, so why is he- Her thoughts cut off as an incredible blast hit her square on, knocking her to the ground. She left a small crater. "Mewtwo why are you doing this?" she cried, out of desperation.  
"This world would be a better place without you, Mew, and I'm going to kill you." Mew looked at him incredulously for a moment, before rage took hold of her. This world wouldnt be a place at all if it weren't for me you insolent little brat! She took the form of the sky guardian, Rayquaza, and unleashed the most powerful hyper beam she could. Mewtwo tried to dodge it but she changed its path and it hit him square on. He managed to create a shield in front of himself formed of psychic energy, but it only weakened the hyper beam. It hit him in the chest, and he was sent flying. Mew transformed back into her docile, pink form, and watched as Mewtwo flew in an arc and began falling. He leveled out after a few moments, and began flying back toward her. He can handle more? Mewtwo unleashed a powerful shadow ball that sapped some of her energy and sent her into a tree.  
"Ugh!" She exhaled, the impact with the tree driving air out of her lungs. She was angry again. How dare mewtwo attack her so mercilessly, after she gave him life? Mew flew toward Mewtwo, closing the gap quickly. As she neared him she took the form of a steelix, and attempted to hit him with an iron tail, but Mewtwo dodged it and shadow clawed the space between the head and first body link. This hurt Mew very badly. She screamed, and lost control of her transformation. In her original form, she tumbled through the air before gaining her composure. She tried to turn around to face Mewtwo but her face was met by mewtwo's fist. Blood exploded out of her small pink nose and she was sent flipping again. In order to prevent him from getting in another hit, she curled into a ball and created a protective sphere. As predicted, something powerful smashed into her little ball but she was unharmed. She stopped spinning and flipped herself into position to see him, directly under her, inches from the outside of her sphere. His right fist became coated in pure blackness, and he unleashed a powerful shadow punch on her shell. The sphere weakened, and she felt her grip on her psychic abilities fading. For the first time in the fight, she felt fear. True fear. She was getting weaker and Mewtwo was still pounding away at her. Her fear led to fury, and she channeled the last of her psychic energy into one powerful psycho boost. If this maneuver failed, she wouldn't even have enough energy to teleport herself to the Aether, where Arceus would protect her. She opened her shell and unleashed it on him, and it hit him right in the face. It was as if a gigantic fist had smashed him. His head snapped back, and he lost consciousness immediately. He flew straight at the ground, not slowing his fall at all, and smashed into the ground. He lay, unmoving, and she wearily flew down to make sure he was alive. Relieved she hadn't killed him, she flew unsteadily to her destination, the cloud portal to the Aether. She looked down one last time at Mewtwo, his body laying on the ground, one arm below his body, his tail pinned under his right leg, crumpled on the ground. She entered the portal.

The portal led to the outside of Arceus' interdimensional mansion, a realm he himself rarely left, a place for his creations to take refuge, and inaccessible to Mew's earthly creations. The mansion wasn't as much a mansion as it was a dense patch of fog. It had real, tangible rooms inside of it, but it looked like a thick haze from the outside. As Arceus had explained before, to enter a specific room, you had to imagine the room you wanted to enter and walk into the fog, and it would take you there. Mew imagined her room, a small, quaint little room, perhaps two feet wide, three feet long, and one foot tall. Mew liked small spaces. They made her feel comfortable. She settled into her bed, which was what the room was, a rectangular prism with bedding at its bottom. She curled up, and fell asleep. She awoke, and after a few moments of relaxing in her comfortable bedroom, she left. She imagined staring at a patch of fog and floated through the doorway to her room. She ended up right outside the patch of fog. She then imagined the clearing where lucario's house was, and entered the portal. It took her to that place. She stared at the village. It was still very very early in the morning, to her chagrin. Her fight with Mewtwo had sent her to sleep while the sun was still out, so she woke up far too early. She was used to passing time doing nothing though, and rested in mid air, staring at the house Lucario entered. It was a dark brown wood, one of the few with that color wood, the surrounding houses having lighter colors of wood. It had no defining features other than the wood. It had no windows. She was starting to drift into a pleasant doze when the door to that house opened. Lucario emerged, looking refreshed. He was carrying a basket. He had apparently slept even longer than she had. She morphed into her lucario form and waited for him to leave the clearing before greeting him. She was about to say hello when he surprised her.  
"I thought you might do that" he said, and stared at her. She had thought she'd hidden her presence well.  
"Good morning to you too, Lucario." Lucario shot her an annoyed look.  
"You've confessed to following me. Your following me almost got me killed, and now you wont leave me alone?" Mew regretted her reply but there was nothing else to be said  
"If I leave you alone, he'll kill you."  
"Oh great. Just what I've always wanted. A psychopathic murderous..." He paused, looking for the right word "thing following me around, trying to kill me. Just glourious."  
"Look lucario, I'm really sorry about this. I wish it hadn't happened." Lucario began walking toward some fruit bearing trees not too far away. There was a slightly beaten path leading to them, from the exit of the clearing. The sun was just beginning to come up, casting a beautiful glow over the plantlife of the area.  
"Sorry doesn't cut it. You've nearly gotten me killed once already and because of you that might turn into twice." Mew decided not to tell him about the other time.  
"Well... Get used to me. I can't leave you alone." Lucario shot her a glare. "For your sake." They walked in silence for the remainder of the trip to the trees. They turned out to be pecha trees. Lucario picked a few of those, leaving the underripe ones on the tree. He continued to do this to a few other trees, namely some sitrus trees, oran trees, and chesto trees. The basket was full. He began walking back toward the village. The trees here didn't seem so dangerous in the daytime. This time, when they reached the entrance to the town, Mew wasn't told to stop following. She was unsure at first, not knowing if lucario intended for her to take a hint and leave or if she was really welcome to come in, but when he looked back at her expectantly she went right in. As they walked past some of the houses, lucario already outside gave her odd looks. She assumed it was because she was new, but maybe they noticed something was different about her than other lucario. She thought detachedly that if Mewtwo showed up she would kill him. After a few more moments of walking, they reached Lucario's house. Lucario entered, leaving the door open. When she didn't follow, he said  
"Coming in?" She took this prompt to walk in.  
"And by the way, my name is Blue. If you didn't already know that." It suddenly struck mew that she had been following this pokemon for decades and never knew his name. It wasn't that she didn't want to know his name, it was that he was always just Lucario to her. Her concept of him was his face, not a name. The inside of the house was just as plain as the outside. There was a table. A chair, a bed, and a bookshelf with a multitude of books piled in it, on top of it, and around it. The single room home felt open and empty. Mew liked her bedroom better. Lucario walked over to the table and set the basket down.  
"Well? Are you going to tell me your name?" She panicked, not having come up with a name for herself other than mew.  
"Yeah, of course. Uhh... I'm-" She paused, brainstorming for a name.  
"You're?"  
'I'm Eve." Blue popped a berry into his mouth as he replied.  
"I didn't think your name was a secret too."  
"It's not like that! It's not... A secret."  
"You could have just told me you didn't want to tell me your name. Its not like you're not already well-practiced at withholding information."  
"That's a low blow." There was only one chair in the room, and Blue had taken residence in it, so she opted for the bed. She sat just on the edge of the bed. A silence permeated the room. It was a comfortable silence. Lucario continued munching on the berries. Mew stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. There were a lot of non fiction human books there.  
"Where did you get all of these books?"  
"What's your real name?"  
"Oh, so that's how its gonna be. I see." She couldn't understand why he was being difficult over a pile of books.  
"You haven't been the most forthcoming yourself there, 'Eve'" Mew giggled. At the absurdity of the situation.  
"Is there something funny?"  
"No, it's nothing."  
"You're seriously trying to hide that from me too? Is there anything you don't intend to hide?" Blue said, in mock frustration. This only made mew giggle harder. Then Blue joined in. They fueled eachother's laughter, and after a good thirty seconds they calmed down.  
"What were we even laughing at?"  
"I don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." At that, they were lost in laughter again. The sun shone brightly, though it was difficult to tell that with the door closed and no windows.  
"Are there really no windows to this thing?" Mew asked.  
"No. I don't want pokemon looking in here. They may respect my privacy enough not to come in here when im not here, but that doesn't mean they won't look in a window."  
"Oh, okay." She was appalled by Blue's cynicism. What had led him to have so little faith in pokemon? _Maybe me,_ she thought, before chastising herself. It wasn't her fault. Right?

They spent the remainder of that day talking, munching on berries, and on a trip to the lake Mew had gathered water for him at. They retired to Blue's house that evening. Blue opted to take the chair, but at her insistence, he ended up sleeping in the bed. She didn't do this to be kind, but because she didn't plan to stay there the whole night. She intended to leave as soon as he was asleep, so why force him out of his bed for a night? Eventually, Blue drifted off to sleep, and she teleported herself to the cloud gate, and shortly was in her own bed. She fell asleep quickly.


	2. Training

I thought it was possible that my portal thing that mew flies to was confusing, so I wanted to tell you here that its literally in every cloud, and only pokemon created by arceus have access to them. Not even necessarily clouds as much as the sky itself. The word Aether is not of my invention, but the concepts surrounding it, what I did with it in this story, is. You're welcome. Also, arceus isnt all powerful, just pretty damn powerful. Also, he isnt omnicient, but he can see whats going on if he looks. These facts are important. I've also decided I'm adding the normal regions from the games to this story. Starting with first gen cities.

I dun own pokemenz I sware u hav 2 belive me

Mew flew through the night. She originally had planned to go back to the Aether to rest, but realized that she hadn't seen Mewtwo since his last attack, a day and a half ago. She was selfishly more worried about Blue than she was about Mewtwo, though it was he who was more likely hurt. Conflicted, she settled for a night prowling the area looking for Mewtwo. She supposed she could just go back to Blue's cottage and spend the night there, but she didn't want to sleep there. She spent about half the night searching, satisfied that Mewtwo was still out for the count, she flew to the portal, and within a minute she was finding a comfortable position in her bed.

Arceus rarely took interest in things his pokemon did. In fact, he stopped caring after the first few hundred years after pokemon were created. Nevertheless, he hadn't the heart to end everything. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to create more pokemon and have a new world, whether it would take the same path as the other world or perhaps do something entirely different. Aside from that, he had been keeping a close eye on Mew as of late, because she was getting too cozy with the lucario named Blue. She had retired to her absurdly small bedroom and gone to sleep. Satisfied, he hibernated for the rest of the night. _If she dares fornicate with a mere mortal... _And then he was asleep.

Mewtwo lay in the back of Cerulean cave. His back and second neck were still sore from the force with which he hit the ground during the fight with Mew. His joints ached and his nose throbbed. Mew would pay for what she did to him. How was he supposed to defeat her when she was so powerful? Perhaps it was her defensive technique. He would spend time perfecting his psychic shield. Giovanni told him he was an improvement on Mew's design. He wanted to believe Giovanni on this but he couldn't fathom that Giovanni had better scientists than Arceus had power. But maybe Arceus hadn't made her as powerful as she could be, specifically so she wouldn't be all too powerful. He stood. It was time to move. He was currently thousands of miles from Lucario, but if he flew for the rest of the night, he could get there by morning. He didn't want to try to do it in a series of small teleports or a few large ones, because it would cost him all of his energy just to get there. He wanted to get there fast but still have enough energy to kill that lucario. He anticipated Mew's arrival, but hoped he would be done with Lucario by then. Without further ado, he began his flight. If he couldn't kill Mew, he would kill something she loved.

Mew woke early, to get to Blue's house quickly so he wouldn't think she had left during the night. She teleported to the Aether gate, and left. She appeared directly outside of Blue's cottage. She took her usual lucario's form, and She scanned the inside of the house, and upon finding that he was still asleep, she teleported into the chair. She laid her head back and took a nap. She had never tried to sleep while in a transformation before, and hadn't thought about what would happen to her transformation while she slept.

Mewtwo was still flying in the early morning hours. He was only flying at a hundred-fifty to two hundred miles an hour, so it would take him many hours to reach the place. He was a few miles out as Mew drifted into sleep. He realized Mew was already there as he grew close to the house. He cursed to himself. _How could I have underestimated her?_ He stopped outside. Mew hadn't taken as hard a beating as he had in their last fight and he had just flown a thousand miles. It was a battle he didn't think he could win._ But with the element of surprise.._. He brainstormed for a few moments. He opted for a surprise attack. He would bust the door open with a powerful shadow ball charged and hit mew while she was asleep. He charged up the most powerful shadow ball he could on his right fist, and lashed out with his tail, in an attempt to open it. Later that day he would realize just using the doorknob would have been a better idea. His first try failed, his tail bruised all along the side that hit the door but the door didn't open. He punched it at the frame right next to the knob, and this time the door opened. He had no time to deliver the shadow ball with his fist, for Mew was already out of the chair she had nodded off in. The commotion and being asleep caused Mew to lose hold of her lucario form, and she didn't realize this. He loosed the shadow ball. It hit her in the lower left of her stomach, and hurt her quite a bit. She, in an attempt to preserve Blue's house from further damage, teleported herself and Mewtwo to an area of the forest a few hundred feet away from the house. Her side hurt from the blast, and she was still disoriented from being jarred awake like that, even more so from the teleport. Mewtwo got one more hit in, a punch, before Mew had gathered herself.

Lucario was understandably rattled after having the door to his house broken down and 'Eve' blown across the room. He could have sworn she flashed pink for a moment before she teleported away.

Mew loosed a hyper beam, sweeping it along, catching Mewtwo multiple times in its blast. He barely showed any pain as he flew back toward her, swinging around and bringing his tail to Mew's face, making a loud slapping noise. She lashed out psychically, catching Mewtwo with her attack, and he tensed himself and absorbed the blast. Mewtwo stayed where he was, and Mew rose to his level and stared back. They exchanged no words, no thoughts, they just stared. Mew made the first move. She fired a signal beam at Mewtwo which he was prepared for and dodged easily. He used the momentum he gained while dodging the attack to bring himself around and attempt a focus punch. Mew made a small shield and flung it at his fist, stopping the punch before it truly began. Mew formed a pointed shell around herself and flew at him, hitting him in the chest like a bullet. Though he was in pain, he smirked. _No shield can block this._ He focused all of his power on one thing, while Mew was anticipating his next move. She realized what was happening too late. She tried to form a shield around herself and did, but no shield could stop a several ton satellite from smashing into her. She was only several yards from the ground, and the satellite crushed her against the ground. It took all of her power just to prevent the satellite from crushing her. Mewtwo had begun pulling it down the moment they had been teleported outside. Too weak to maintain the shield any longer, the full weight of the satellite wreckage fell upon her. If she weren't in so much pain she may have been able to lift the wreckage off of herself or transform into a pokemon that could, but she couldn't move. She couldn't see anything because the satellite was blocking her vision. She heard Mewtwo cackling, and feared for Blue's life. _I let him down. This is my fault. I'll never forgive myself if he dies because of me. _She tried weakly to push herself out of her metal coffin, but it squeezed her tightly against the ground. No amount of wiggling and pushing would get her out of this. She tried to psychically lift the pieces surrounding her but she just didn't have the strength. She was trapped. She felt like crying. It was a thing she had seen pokemon do, but never wanted to do herself. Now she understood. The anguish of being mortal, of having true problems. She wanted nothing more than to get out of that satellite's wreckage and save Blue. She then heard a loud thunk, and the sound of something sprinting. Immediately, Blue was near her, trying to lift the satellite. He got it up high enough that she could crawl out. _Well now the cat's out of the bag, _she thought wryly, extricating herself from the grips of her cold metal grave. She was too weak to do anything but lie there. Lucario scooped her up, in her small pink form. She wasn't that much to carry. He looked down at her periodically as he ran. Mew slowly lost consciousness. She hoped he could get them to safety or they were both dead. He ran away from the clearing, away from his partially demolished house, away from the life he knew and loved. He didn't know it then but he would never go back there. He would never see his home again. He hadn't gotten far when he was knocked off his feet by a psychic. He protected Mew from his fall, curling his body around her, but he himself wasn't so lucky. He got back up immediately and kept running. He had no destination in mind, nowhere to hide. Not that hiding from Mewtwo was possible anyway.  
"Come on Eve! You have to wake up!" he said in desperation. Their only chance was her teleporting them away.  
He took another few steps. He sensed something coming at him and sidestepped. A shadow ball blasted the ground where he would have been had he not moved.  
"Eve, I don't care that you lied about your name, or that you kept hiding things from me. I forgive you for that. But if you don't get us out of here now, were _dead_!" She stirred. Her eyes opened. She looked blankly at him for a moment, before realizing what was happening. She cried out, loudly, and pictured an Aether portal. She knew she was never supposed to bring a common pokemon with her to the Aether, but she hoped Arceus would make an exception this one time. She collapsed just inside the Aether, in front of the patch of fog, leaving Blue to wander about and try to understand where he was. Mew lay unconscious. It took very little time for Arceus to appear. His very appearance sent shivers down Blue's spine. He couldn't understand at first that Arceus was talking to him. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him.  
'I can't begin to fathom why Mew brought you here, but you are unwelcome. You will leave.'

"Wait, you're talking to m-"

'Yes. This world is only for certain pokemon. You were created to live and die not knowing this existed.' Mew stirred.  
"I didn't actually want to come here, I don't even know what this place is." Mew spoke to Arceus.

'Arceus, it's my fault.'  
'Explain'  
'We were being attacked by Mewtwo. I feared for our lives, and the only safe place I could imagine was here. There had to be no chance of him finding us or we would die.'

'If you weren't so busy being part of the life of a regular pokemon this wouldn't have happened.'  
'Well can he spend a night here? I can erase his memories of this place.'

'I think it would be better he died.'

'Arceus! Please, don't do that.'

'Fine. He spends a night here, and his memories of this place, you, me, and Mewtwo gone.' Mew thought pensively. Could she fool Arceus? She certainly hoped so.

'Okay...' she acquiesced.

She teleported lucario to a room she created herself, a larger room. She had once had a phase where she decided she wanted a larger room, but then reconsidered. She hoped Blue could find a comfortable way to sleep on a haybed only large enough for her. She settled in her small bedroom and fell asleep. She slept fitfully, but had nightmares. She dreamed of Mewtwo crushing her with the satellite again, but this time Blue didn't rescue her. This time she died. She saw Blue being torn apart, limb from limb. She couldn't wake. It looped again, but this time Blue pulled her out again and ran away when Mewtwo grabbed him and killed him in front of her eyes. Then he choked her to death. She saw herself die many times. Finally she woke, in a cold sweat. It was morning. She laid there for a moment, and sighed. She'd never had nightmares before in her life. She had to get Blue out of the Aether before Arceus erased his memory. She didn't want him to lose his memories of this place. She teleported herself to the room he was staying in. He was curled into a ball on the straw bed, just barely fitting on it. The floor around it was a smooth marble, so she could understand why he didn't just sleep on the floor. She didn't bother transforming before waking him up.

'Blue, its time to go. We need to leave before Arceus wipes your memories.' He didn't even stir. She floated over and grabbed one of his sensory organs, the bulbous black aura sensors on the side of his head. She squeezed it. He woke. He grabbed her out of the air by the head and pulled her to his face, staring into her eyes.  
"Why are you so pink?" He asked, and she laughed. She had been hoping he wouldn't be angry. She had deceived him, and he took it well.  
"Please, please tell me what's happening."  
'I will, let's just get out of this place first. He plans to wipe your memories of this realm, so you have to go.' She didn't give him the chance to reply before teleporting both of them to the Aether gate. Mew didn't know where to take Blue. She thought about his house, his home from his childhood, the cave with rocks piled in front of it as a door. She took them there, straight inside. Blue's eyes widened.  
"How did we end up here!?" he said, startled.  
'I took us here.' She walked over to the smallest haybed, his bed from childhood. It was musty and dirty, covered in decay, dry. She didn't want to sleep on that anytime soon.  
"How did you know of my old home?"  
'I saw you here when you were a child' She used this moment to transform into her usual lucario form.  
"You watched me back then too?" She flushed red.  
"Yeah..." He didn't respond to this. He walked over to his mother's bed. She stood behind him. The memories this place brought back were painful ones. He shed a tear looking at the table, a stone table etched out of the wall, that had broken and fallen down through time. He barely held the tears back as he asked

"Why... Why did you bring me here?" He tried to forget this place, this home, but it always came back to haunt him.  
"I didn't know where else to go, that could be safe, and I figured after all this moving around and being attacked you would take solace in being in a familiar place."  
"Thanks for caring." Lucario plopped down on the moldy rotting haybed, apparently not caring.  
"Don't take a lucario's form. You're not one, and you can never be." His words struck her like a knife. She let the transformation slip. She floated in place, staring at him. He laid back and closed his eyes, putting his paws behind his head.  
"Do you plan to eat anything today, Blue?" He didn't open his eyes as he said

"Tell me your real name." She didn't know how to answer. She didn't really have a name, it was just her title, Mew.  
"I don't really have a name. I am called Mew, but that's the name Arceus gave me." Lucario thought for a few moments and said  
"Well the your name shall be Willow." She stared at him oddly.  
"Why willow?"

"It was my mother's name."  
"Oh, okay." She felt awkward with him having given her his mother's name, but this didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Blue... You don't hate me, do you?" He opened his eyes and looked at her pensively. She floated in the center of the room, several feet from him.  
"No, I don't hate you."

"Thanks."  
"I am going to hold you to getting my door fixed."  
"I think the door is the least of your problems right now."  
"You're right. It's only second to you." She said nothing, but it hurt. All she wanted was for him to like her, and she was the reason his life had been turned upside down. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes any longer.  
"I really am sorry about all of this..." She said, then lowered herself to the floor and curled into a ball, the top of her head facing him. She didn't speak for a few minutes. She had promised herself she would never cry, but did anyway, silently. Blue realized he'd hit a nerve.  
"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt... You..."  
"..."

"Please don't give me the silent treatment."

"..." It was at that moment he realized she was like a child. He couldn't treat her like most pokemon, because she was sensitive. He brought himself up to an elbow and looked down at her.

"Alright, that was a mean. I apologize."

"Okay." Her voice was muffled through her fur.  
"Are you crying?"

"No!" She realized she had spoken too loudly, defensively. She tried again.  
"No." He figured she had been, by the way she was so defensive when she first responded, but decided to drop it.  
"If it makes you feel better, you're the closest thing I've had to a friend in a long time." At this, she uncurled and met his eye. It wasn't apparent she had been crying, she had wiped her face clean.  
"Really?" She looked at him with a look that he thought was adorable, and floated over to his parents' beds. She sat on the nearest one, his mother's bed. Their beds were in a raised concave indent in the wall, with three feet space before the other wall with a smaller concave dent for his bed. The end of this hall was the aforementioned table. The room beyond that corridor had a storage area, which was two musty old crates taken from humans, and nothing else. It was a bare home. A bunker. The only light coming in was through some

small holes in the walls, which extended to the outside. It was very dark.  
"I guess it's time you knew," she began, "That I told you who I was and what's happening to you. I am Mew, mother of all pokemon, and I was the pokemon from the pyramid that day, you didn't dream it."  
"No... This isn't possible..."  
"I killed you, not on purpose, that day in the pyramid. I didn't mean to, so I brought you back to life and led you outside." She gave him a few moments to form a reply, but he didn't say anything. She looked at him with her most pleading, lovable (or so she thought) look.  
"And that day in that clearing, when you got attacked and I showed up, you nearly died there, I saved you then."

"I'm glad you're being honest with me. It really doesn't change much at all. I'm still without my home, my books and have you, so I suppose it doesn't matter." He stared at her. She stared back.  
"I didn't expect you to take that so well..."  
"I'm done being surprised. You could tell me you were the devil and I wouldn't be surprised."

"I may not be the devil but I've met him. His name is Giratina." Blue lowered his head to the pillow and closed his eyes. It was so dark in the room that he was getting tired from simply sitting still.  
"I guess my life was getting boring as it was. I'm glad you came along. I would probably have lived an entire life doing nothing, just eating, reading, and sleeping. At least I'll have had some action." She smiled.  
"It's nice to hear you have a positive outlook, for once." She transformed back into a lucario, hoping he wouldn't care as much anymore. He noticed immediately, but didn't say anything.  
"Lets go do something, Blue. Anything. Sitting in this cave isn't getting us anywhere."  
"Yeah, lets go down to that river. I want to see you move the water, psychically." He said, nodding to himself.

"Alright. Do you want to walk or teleport?" She stood, readying herself for a teleportation. It was better to teleport while standing so you didn't fall over or hurt yourself at your destination.  
"No, we can walk." He walked to the entrance and moved the rocks, ushering her through. They walked for the better part of an hour, chatting aimlessly while walking in the general direction of the river. When they finally arrived, the sun was already half way through the sky. She picked him up and threw him half way into the river. He yelped in surprise at the coldness of the water. He shot a playful aura sphere at her, in retaliation, and she caught it. She made it larger, and threw it at the water, making a huge splash. She gathered the water before it could come back to the surface of the river, and held it in the air. Lucario looked on. As water rushed in to fill the pocket of missing water, it smashed and made a pillar of water, and she grabbed that too. She held thousands of gallons of water in her psychic grasp. She made it form a dragon, and it swooped toward Blue. He made an attempt to dodge it, but she held him there. He was swallowed by the thing, and went through its entire length before it opened at the end for him to leave. She flung the dragon at the water, making a gigantic splash, and the river swelled over its boundaries. Blue laughed.  
"I had no idea you could do this much with your power!" he called from the water, a hundred feet below her.  
"You've seen nothing yet!" She gathered some more water, and crushed it. She mashed it in to a small ball, and lifted it high above them. She let the pressure on the ball go, and it exploded sending water everywhere. It pelted her, and she yelped, not having expected it to hurt. She grabbed him and shoved him underwater in an air pocket. She joined him in it. She set them- and the pocket- on the floor of the river, and let it rest there. She looked out at the remoraid and other pokemon swimming through it. One adventurous remoraid got too close to the border and actually fell into the bubble. It flopped on the floor of the river for a few moments, then found its way to the water again, and rejoined its brethren. The river looked beautiful from the bottom.  
"Give me your hand, and I'll give you my power for a moment so you can play with the water." He didn't even hesitate. He plopped his paw into hers, and felt an enormous power overtake him. It was like being a whole new being, a new level of pokemon. He reached out with his mind and grabbed the water. He imagined his own paws shaping the water. He made it into a variety of shapes. He relished the power. Without warning, he flung the water hard at the outside of the bubble, and it caused a ripple to form. He was about to grapple the water again to try something else, but he sensed something was wrong. He looked over at her. She stared straight up, to the outside of the river. Only twenty feet separated them from the air. And in the air, was Mewtwo. 

Anyway, I wanted you guys to know that all of the beds in this story are haybeds, and I never mentioned that before. I sometimes leave out details as I put my imagination into words because I just assume you guys will see it the way I do. Thanks for reading this chapter, I will try to put out more of these faster, but that truly wont happen. If one of you fans wants to make sure these do happen, add me on skype at

Chase.561 – I'm the guy with the cat picture and my name is chase kimes.

And pressure me to write when I fall behind. Without someone to drive me back to write more, I might just turn my back on this like I did the first story. I need your help, fans, xD

I enjoy talking to new people if you don't care to pressure me. Okay, thanks, bye.  
REALLY! FEEL FREE TO ADD ME! I will turn no one away even if I get swamped by adds. :D


	3. A Journey

As always, I, Angel-Mander, do not own pokemans or any stuff like that. I just write fanfiction here. I now promise you at least one chapter a week, and that chapter at least 5000 words long. This is about as much as I can handle, XD  
I literally forced myself to stay up late to finish that last chapter because I wanted to put one out exactly one week after the first. I think ill try to make it a weekly thing. I am writing this on the seventeenth, so ill have it up by the 24th, no earlier or later. Without further ado, let this story begin! In fact, I will not upload this until the 24th. Even if I have it done by the 20th, ill just start on chapter four and put this up then. Unless you guys have a collective heart attack and want them faster. I would rather keep an nice schedule. This story has become part of my life.

They peered through the water at him. He looked almost bedraggled. Mew sighed, in resignation. Another tiring confrontation with him was bound to happen sometime but she had thought he would give them reprieve. _How did he even find us? _She let her hand slip from Blue's. She intended to leave lucario below the river, safe in his own bubble, but he had another idea.  
"Let me fight alongside you. If I hold your hand, I can harness your power right?" She thought about it for a moment, and decided it couldn't hurt. He gripped her paw firmly, so as to not lose his grip. They rose out of the water together. Blue was able to levitate himself. They stopped about five feet above the water's surface, and watched him. He stared back, not quite willing to believe his eyes. There they stood, hand in hand, boosting eachother's strengths. He made the first move. He half-heartedly swing his hand at them, flinging air and energy at them. Blue rose his hand and made an invisible shield, not of psychic power but of the aura. It blocked it. He grabbed water from the river and shaped it to a point, flinging it at him. Mewtwo dodged it easily. The fight was going nowhere fast, both sides weary of eachother. Finally, Blue made the first real attack. He soared forward, flinging his right foot out in a powerful kick. It barely clipped Mewtwo's side, and went under his arm. He grabbed his leg and swung him around, flinging Blue away, with mew trailing behind. She shot a shadow ball at him to give Blue time to recover from being thrown. Mewtwo flung the river upwards, directly under them, so Mew made a shield that allowed them to ride it upward rather than being flung away. At the peak of their flight upward, far above the river and Mewtwo, Blue pulled Mew close. He took her other paw in his, and they were inches from eachother. He guided their fall, head first, toward Mewtwo. Though he tried to move out of the way, Blue grabbed him and held him, taking him along for the ride to the ground. At the last moment, he curved upward, pulling Mew with him, and dragging Mewtwo against the ground. He twisted sideways and brought Mewtwo to their left and flew him into a tree. The impact knocked leaves off the tree, and an unlucky caterpie fell within Mewtwo's reach. In his anger he made the caterpie explode. Blue leveled off their flight, letting go of her other hand. They stood side by side in the air, still holding hands. Mewtwo flew toward them, feigning going for Mew. She prepared herself, readying a shield. Mewtwo made a shadow ball in his left hand, but mew was on the right. As he got close, Blue flung a foot out and hit him in the face. Mewtwo powered through the kick and smashed their joined hands. Immediately, Blue began falling. In her surprise, mew let down her guard and he swung his tail into her, cratering her chest. She tried to catch Blue but he hit the ground with a thump. It was only a fifty foot fall, but still nearly killed him. He cried out in pain upon hitting the ground. She grabbed his paw and yanked him off the ground. They had fought well, but Mewtwo had found their weakness and it was time they flee. She lifted him off the ground, turning back to Mewtwo as she did so. He was less than fifty feet away, a shadow ball perched in his right hand. She took back her original form, and lashed him with her tail when he got close. She wrapped her tail around his neck and psychically pushed his shadow ball hand away. They stalled, like that, for a few moments, Mewtwo trying to bring his fist to her, and he holding him back against his neck. Finally, he overpowered her, bringing his shadow ball to her face. She lost her grip on Blue for a moment, and had to swoop to catch him. As soon as she did so, Mewtwo was already there, on her back, beating at her. She threw him off with a vigorous shake, and asked Blue if he was okay.

'Blue, can you hear me?'  
"Agh, I'm fine, I'm fine."  
'Are you up for a little plan?' Mewtwo was coming back already.

"I'll do it." He was only a hundred feet away, and gaining on her no matter how fast she flew.

'I'll throw you at him. You just have to hit him.'  
"Sounds like a plan." Mewtwo had halved the distance. She dropped to the ground quickly, and became a rhydon. She grabbed Blue by his feet and spun him around once to gain speed before throwing him at Mewtwo. After he left her grip she transformed back and flew toward Mewtwo, behind Blue. As blue got close, Mewtwo began bringing up his right foot to kick him. Blue brought his left foot forward, toward his chest, and when he got close to Mewtwo's foot, he set his on top of it and pushed it down. Mewtwo tried to catch him with his arms, but he grabbed Mewtwo's arms by the elbows and pulled himself forward. He brought his right knee up and kneed Mewtwo in the chin with all of his speed and strength. His head snapped back. He then got his feet on Mewtwo's chest, and used his body to jump. Mewtwo fell to the ground quickly, and Mew came in right behind and grabbed Blue, not pausing at all, flying away, escaping.

Mewtwo wiped his chin of his blood. His jaw had snapped shut on his tongue, and it was still bleeding. He wouldn't be licking his wounds anytime soon(hah pun). He didn't care at this point, so he just teleported a few hundred times until he got to his home, in cerulean cave. Exhausted, he went to sleep.

"Your powers are amazing, Willow!" He was just beginning to get better at calling her willow.  
"They're like nothing I've ever experienced before in my life." They sat back in the cave, this time with lucario on his parent's side, and Mew on his.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Lucario noticed immediately that something was wrong.  
"What's wrong?" She looked at him sadly.  
"I feel horrible about doing that to Mewtwo. It's not really his fault that he is the way he is. The humans did that to him. And now we're beating him up and not even bothering to see if he's okay."  
"I wouldn't worry about it, the guy's a bad pokemon. Anything that happens to him he brought upon himself."  
"Blue! How can you say that?" she said, not yelling, but sternly.  
"You don't know him like I do. I guess I can see how you would think that of him, but I've known of him since he was created. You see, he's a clone of me." Blue's eyes widened, but he continued to listen.  
"Team rocket managed to find the pyramid I had been sleeping in and they took a sample of my fur from what was left inside. They tried to make him better then me in every way, but I don't think they succeeded. He then. In anger at the human race and Giovanni, sought to perfect his idea, to make his own clones. We battled fiercely on New Island, where I stopped his plans for clones. Since then, he's been unhappy with me. He wants to do it again but knows if I'm not dead I'll stop him, and thusly he wants me dead."

"I... Didn't know that. Sorry Willow."  
"It's alright. Nothing could change my... Nevermind." He gave her an odd look but didn't pry. They sat in silence for a few minutes, basking in eachother's company. She stared at him, in adoration. She had grown much closer to him in the time they had recently spent together. She doubted he felt the same. It would be wrong, she thought, to search his mind and find out for herself.  
"I've enjoyed the time we've spent together, Blue."  
"You're leaving?!" He looked surprised. He misinterpreted what she'd said.  
"No, no, I'm not leaving, I just wanted to say that." She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she'd seen relief on his face.

"Yeah, even though you wrecked my door and got me killed once and nearly twice, I've enjoyed it too." He smiled at her, a fond smile, one of comfort and familiarity. Outside of the cave, the sun was setting.  
"Why did you ever leave this home? It's such a nice place." He looked forlornly around the cave, and met her eye.  
"I couldn't bear to live here after my parents died. It reminded me too much of them. Painful memories fade, though, and it's not so hard to be here anymore." Mew set a psychic shield around the cave, not to keep things out, but to keep their psychic signatures hidden so Mewtwo couldn't find them. She was much better at it than he was, and no pokemon, no matter how powerful, could detect them from the outside.  
"If you want to learn how to use psychic powers like I do, I could try to teach you. They're not exclusive to psychic pokemon, just pokemon whose minds are comprehend and feel it. I could teach you that."  
"I would like that. Thanks Willow." _I'd do anything for you_, she thought. She closed her eyes and curled into a ball, wrapping her tail all the way around her curled body and back to its base, and letting it rest. Lucario stretched out, laying on his stomach, using his forearms as pillows. The last of the light from the sunset drained out of the room, but by then, they were both asleep. Mew awoke hours after sunrise. She stretched, and floated over to Blue, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it slightly. He woke at the first shake. Together they left the cave.  
"So, you promised to teach me your powers?"  
"I don't even know if you can do it. But if you can, I'm going to make it happen." He looked at her expectantly, so she began.  
"Okay. Clear your mind, try to think... No. Don't think at all. Just breathe in and out." He did as she said.  
"Now. Think about something in the environment, something small. Not in the terms of its aura, its life force, but its psychical output. Its signature. Imagine you're outside yourself, that you're not really you, but controlling yourself just like I can control other things. You yourself are a puppet that you control, and you have strings attached to everything else in the world too." He tried to pretend that it was working, but he didn't feel anything. He tried over and over to imagine that, but he was only getting frustrated.  
"Is it working for you?" She looked over at him. He sat cross legged with his eyes shut hard, his arms in front of him. He looked very intent on making the dirt move, but nothing would happen.  
"You have to be outside yourself. I can tell you're not feeling it because your eyes are shut so hard. You have to forget about yourself. You don't exist anymore, you are just a puppeteer. His eyes relaxed a little, but he was still unable to make any dirt move.  
"Now you have to pretend that there are things attached to the dirt that you can touch. You cant affect the dirt itself, but you can push and pull on these strings. Your psychic strength will determine how much of it you can move. Its like a whole new body to exercise, your psychic body.  
"Willow, I'm not sure I even have a psychic body." She looked at him quizzically.

"Sure you do. It's the very first time you've ever tried this. You'll figure it out. She willed him to find his own power. She searched his mind. He had latent psychic power, but she didn't know if it was possible for a non-psychic pokemon to access it.  
"You do have the power, Blue, I can see it in you. I just don't know if you can reach it. Instead of trying to use it, why don't you try to locate it within yourself? Maybe you have to find it before it can be used." He thought for a moment.  
"Sounds good to me," he said in a jovial tone. He looked down and closed his eyes, introspectively. He peered inside himself. He could feel his own aura, and could feel mew beside him. He studied her strange aura for a moment before continuing. He felt something, something vague, inside him. He couldn't grasp it or make sense of it, it just was there, like a patch of dense fog that he couldn't enter.  
"M-Willow, I feel something. I can't explain it, nor can I view it, but it's there." He nearly called her Mew.  
"Well that's a start! Keep trying to use it, maybe if you can picture that and then try to move the dirt it will work." Lucario practiced this for another fifteen minutes before quitting. He had a massive headache. The sun was only just beginning to warm the early morning air. The trees swayed in the slight breeze. They spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon talking, and exploring the area around the cave. Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen, for once. They retreated to the cave, after a while. Mew had been thinking about going on an adventure, but didn't know how. What were they really supposed to do? She thought about the humans, about their adventures, using pokemon to fight and training, aiming for the top.  
"Blue, you like fighting don't you?" He looked at her oddly. It was a odd question, after all.  
"For the most part, but I especially like winning. Nothing more thrilling than that."  
"Would you like to go on an adventure? We could pose as pokemon and trainer, and work our way to the top."  
"Pokemon and trainer? What do you mean?" Mew hadn't considered the fact that he wouldn't know anything about the human world.  
"The humans train pokemon, make them evolve, make them stronger, and they make them battle. There's usually one human better than the rest, and that one becomes the champion. I thought you might want to do that, seeing that we can't really stay here anymore. Besides, there's nothing to do out here."  
"Explain this further, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." She giggled.  
"Whats so funny?"  
"No, it's nothing... Just you. Anyway, the humans usually start out at once place in a region. They defeat the pokemon gym in one city, and they obtain a badge. There are eight cities in a region with these gyms. When one of them has all eight of said badges, they enter a tournament at the pokemon league. There, all of the best hundred of them or so battle, and the winner of that tournament becomes the champion. That trainer is then allowed to challenge the previous champion for the status of champion of that region."

"And you want me to be your servant and do all the work while you sit back and watch me?"  
"Well... If you want to look at it that way, I can't stop you. I just thought it would be fun. We could breeze through the entire region in a month."  
"What makes you think I'm going to be strong enough to do that?" She smiled.  
"Because I'm going to train you. You're going to be the strongest lucario who's ever lived." He stood, wiping hay off his underside.

"Then train me." She grabbed him his hand in her small pink paw and teleported them outside. The door was too much trouble.  
"Okay. Before I teach you any fighting skills, I want you to learn telepathy. It's not that hard, I think you'll be able to master it in a few hours."  
"Alright..."  
"Okay. I want you to try to beam your message at me. Ask a question, anything. Just say it, with me in mind." He looked in her direction, closed his eyes and thought at her.  
'You're too pink' He waited a few moments, then asked

"Did you get anything?"

"No, nothing. Try again."  
'You're so cute, I could squeeze you to death, if you wouldn't kill me first.' Again he waited a few moments before asking if she'd heard anything. Again she said no. She was giggling though.  
'Your lucario form is irresistible, I could just cuddle you.' Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, and it dawned on lucario what she'd done. He flushed red, and sighed.  
"Why did you do this to me... Please, just forget it."  
"Well, at least we know your telepathy is working. I thought it would take more work than that, and apparently so did you. Good job, Blue." He didn't feel like he'd done a good job.  
"Well now that you've mastered telepathy, I want you to give your psychic powers another shot."  
"This again? All I got last time was a massive headache."  
"Just try it." He sat down cross legged and stared at the dirt and rocks closest to him. He thought about himself as something he controlled, and shifted his minds focus from himself to the dirt. His physical body slumped completely, and he was able to move the dirt. He panicked when he saw his body fall over, so he dropped his connection with the dirt.  
"Whoa... I can move the dirt, but I cant control myself when I do it." Mew looked at him strangely.  
"I don't even understand why that happened, but with some work I think we can work this out. Anyway, try again, but this time keep control of your own body. Maybe stand up so it's imperative that you continue to stand." He said nothing, just stood and looked back at the dirt. This time, instead of forgetting about himself, he just left himself in idle, and moved the dirt. He picked it up, making a little ball with it. When he tried to reach out to grab the ball hovering in the air, it fell apart and fell to the ground. He couldn't control both himself and the dirt at one time, it took too much of his focus to do it.  
"Welp. I can move small amounts of dirt but I cant move myself at the same time.  
"It's because you're trying to control yourself psychically. Control the dirt psychically, and control yourself physically. Does that make sense?"  
"Yeah, actually, it does." This time, he moved his muscles normally, and held the dirt in his powers, and reached out and grabbed the dirt. This was a step in the right direction. Mew giggled and flew in a circle. Lucario was coming much farther, much faster than she had thought he would. 

A few weeks went by. He had honed his telekinetic powers to perfection, and could walk, run, and fight while moving objects psychically. He could even lift things psychically that he was too weak to move physically. They had had no run ins with Mewtwo. It was then that she decided it was time for him to learn psychic attacks. It was gloomy, rainy day when she finally asked him to try an attack.  
"Well, now that you know how to move things, you must learn how to harness your power to attack with it. I don't think it will be that hard to do, either."  
"Then lets get started." He was excited to learn yet another new skill. It was like a whole new world, being able to do these amazing things. He could rip trees out of the ground without being near them. He could punch something softly and make it go flying. Now he was going to learn how to attack things without touching them.

"So what you want to do is channel your energy. Whereas before you were simply using it like a third hand, now you're going to turn it into a spear and throw it. But it's not a sphere, and you're not throwing it. It's a lot more complicated than that." He thought he could get this on his first try. Without awaiting further instruction, he lifted his arm fast and flung a large rock hard. It went far, but she chastised him.  
"Lucario, you threw the rock, you didn't hit it. When you throw something, it flies, but when you hit it, it doesn't go too far but is damaged. You have to channel it. It's not like using your powers to fling something, not at all. Try to forget about being able to move things and imagine the rock as an enemy, and instead of making it go flying, you have to punch it." This time, he tried something different. He brought the rock back to where it had been before. He attacked it. He was about ten feet from the rock, but he swung his foot out at it, and when his foot reached its furthest distance from his body, he unleashed his psychic energy. The rock broke into hundreds of pieces, and dust flew everywhere. The chunks flew away from his direction. He screamed in exaltation.  
"Yes! I did it!" He laughed triumphantly. Mew laughed a loud, bubbly laugh.  
"Well, that didn't take very long. I want you to be able to do this easily and fast, without causing unnecessary collateral damage. See that pebble over there?" She pointed at a pebble. "I want you to hit that pebble, but don't hurt anything around the pebble." He swung a fist out at it, and opened his palm toward the pebble. The ground exploded, leaving a small crater in the end, about a foot deep, shaped like a perfectly smooth rock had flown from Blue's hand and hit the ground right where the pebble had been.

"Whoops..."  
"That was to be expected. See that pebble over there? I'm going to blow it up, but nothing else." As she had said, the pebble exploded, into a fine dust. There was nothing left.  
"That's how it's done. She smiled. He deflated. No matter how good he got, she would be literally eons ahead of him. He tried again. After about an hour, he was able to break moderately sized rocks without hurting anything, but attacking things with his energy just caused too much damage. He thought maybe, instead of punching, per se, he could explode it. He thought back to the way Mew destroyed a rock before. It didn't explode away from her, just exploded outward. Maybe she had targeted it for destruction before letting loose her power. Lucario found a small rock. He didn't fling his hand out this time, just rose it slowly from his side, looking at the rock. He attacked the rock from the inside, with little power, not enough to harm the ground below it. He then forced the debris upward, away from the ground, so as to not cause a crater. The pebble disappeared into a cloud of dust. Mew flew over, surprised.

"This is fantastic! You have no idea how proud I am of you, lucario." He swelled with pride. She wasn't his master, but it felt good to be praised.  
"I can't believe you were able to figure that out so fast. Next step: Levitation." He gaped at her.  
"You mean, I'll be able to fly? I thought I would never be able to do that..."  
"Well there are two ways to levitate. One grants you the ability to really fly, and the other just to float and move around. I'll teach you both." She dropped to the ground and transformed into a lucario.  
"The first method is to psychically make yourself weightless, basically cancelling your weight so you can float. The other is slightly more difficult but doable. You must telekinetically lift yourself, with the other technique. I think you'll be able to master both after a while. First you'll start by canceling your weight. In order to do this, you must push off the ground psychically." He tried it numerous times, but each time he only made craters in the ground where he was trying to push off.  
"You're attacking the ground, you have to push off it, like a gentle hand instead of a fist." This time, instead of trying to push himself off the ground, he just let the ground fall away from him. He imagined gravity being ropes pulling him down, and he mentally cut them. Immediately, he was off the ground. Not a pebble shifted.  
"I'm not even surprised at this point, you're just so good at this I've come to expect quick success from you. This next type is disorienting, but I'll try to help you understand it. Basically, you're going to grab your own body telekinetically and throw yourself around. Before you try it, I'm warning you that you'll most likely crash on your first few tries. When you move, you have to move your consciousness along with yourself, otherwise you move your body away from your mind, and you lose control of your body and fall." He cracked the knuckles of his paws.  
"Sounds like mean business, better get right to it." He lifted off the ground, and immediately picked up speed. He yelled and let go of his grip on himself, and as he realized he was falling, he tried to save himself. He leveled out, but ended up flying into a tree. Determined not to let Mew get a word in, he got right back up and tried again. He flew up this time, but didn't stop when he lost grip on himself. He tried to follow his body consciously, and ended up going hundreds of feet in the air. He'd never been this high before, not without Mew. He knew she would catch him if he fell, but he couldn't let that happen. He tried to slow down, and did, but he was still high in the air, which was a problem. He reverted to the first form of flying he'd learned, and hovered around. It didn't feel right to be moving without some kind of ground under him. He kept himself steady by hovering, but grabbed himself and pushed toward the ground. He came close. He saw Mew gaping upward at him. As he neared the ground again, she put a large pink bubble right under where he was coming down. He missed the bubble on purpose and landed on the ground on all fours.  
"Told you I'd be fine." He smirked. He walked over to her, putting his left hand on her right shoulder, holding her in place, and slowly walked around her, then put his right arm over her right shoulder, and leaned in close to her right ear.  
"A pokemon adventure, huh? Let's do this."

As promised, I brought you a chapter, exactly ONE week after last chapter, which was on last tuesday, the seventeenth. I'll have one for you guys on the thirty first, okay? No one added me on skype, I was kind of disappointed. But because I want to talk to new people, I'll again post my skype.

Chase.561 - I'm the guy with the cat picture and my name is chase kimes. Add me!

Thanks for reading this.


	4. Battle

Ah, today, July 1st. I'm writing this in the early morning hours of june 24th, but the earliest you'll see this is july 1st. Don't have much to say, I guess have fun reading another chapter of this fanfic. I've been trying to make it 5000 words a chapter, but I'm constantly falling short. I'm gonna try to make this fourth chapter longer so I can reach 20K words with this fourth installment. But well see. Sometimes I just feel like a spot is the right place to end it, and I just do. This one could be ten thousand words, who knows? Oh and just for your information, the girl described in this first paragraph is dawn, okay? I'm not original.

"So how do I look, Blue?" She tried on her fourth human form. This one was a blond girl with blue eyes.  
"I liked the one before. The blue hair and blue eyed one." She switched back.  
"You mean this one?" She was wearing a pink miniskirt with a black shirt. She had pink shoes on. Most of her arms were bare, and she wore her blue hair in a white sack like thing, and had blue bangs held in golden clips. She had dark blue eyes and a high pitched voice.  
"That one's good. I think it's... Uh... Good. Nevermind." They walked toward the edge of the woods surrounding Petalburg city.  
"So this was the closest town with a gym right? I suppose it doesn't matter what order we do this in. We just have to earn eight badges right?"  
"Yup, that's right. Lets go. I'm not going to instruct you on what to do, just do your own thing, Blue. If you need anything during the battle I'll say it through telepathy. Anyway, lets head in. They walked out of the woods, and headed further into the town. There were a few houses In the south side of town, and at the north side, the gym and the pokemon center. The pokemart was nowhere to be seen, but it was there. On their way to the gym, they saw a young boy with another boy. The younger one was being instructed upon how to catch a pokemon.  
"Okay wally, when the you've damaged the pokemon enough and it looks weak, you grab a pokeball and throw it at it. Don't miss or it could get away." The boy now known to them as wally threw a pokeball, which hit the ralts right on the spike. In a red flash, the pokemon was inside of the ball. It didn't even wiggle, and there was a click a few moments later.  
"Did... Did I just catch a pokemon?" The timid boy asked.  
"You sure did, buddy. It's yours now, so take good care of it. He turned around, leaving the boy to walk back to his house, which was nearby.  
"Hello there, what brings you two here? What's that pokemon with you?" It took Blue a few moments to realize the human was talking to them, but Mew was right on top of it.  
"Hi! My name's Willow, and this is my lucario, Blue." He looked strangely at Blue.  
"Seems like an awful strange pokemon. Is it from around here?"  
"I... Uh... I don't think so." She stammered.  
"Alright then, Willow, Blue. My name's Ash. Its nice to meet you, hope to see you around. I was just off to go get my first badge from Rustboro city. I hope I get to see you around sometime." Without another word, Ash was off, at a sprint, out the east side of the town.  
"Wow, that kid was really excited for something." Blue said.  
"Without further ado, lets go wreck this gym leader." They crossed the remainder of the area toward the gym. Mew was about to knock on the door when it opened for her. They walked in. A chipper man who introduced himself as Scott greeted them.  
"Welcome, next great champ! I've never seen you around before, you sure you have the other four badges? By the way, my name's Scott."  
"What other badges? Can't we just start at this gym?" Scott looked at them like they were crazy.  
"You cant possibly be strong enough to defeat Norman if you haven't been to the other gyms. They ramp up in difficulty so you can become stronger as you go." Mew smirked.  
"Don't worry Scott, we won't need the extra training. We're ready for this gym, right now." They tried to walk past him, but he got in their way and spread his arms.  
"I would love to let you go battle Norman, but I don't think you could beat the first trainer in this gym. The gyms are in an order for a reason."  
"I'm sure you could make an exception, for me." She smiled brightly at him.  
"I'm stopping you for your own safety, as well as that of your... Uh... What is that pokemon?"  
"He's a lucario. His name is Blue." Scott nodded approvingly.  
"Lucario here seems like a strong pokemon, but I doubt he could even beat my team. My pokemon aren't all that powerful. How about you battle me, and if you can beat me, I'll let you challenge this gym? This is an extreme breach of protocol but I've been itching for a battle."  
"You're on, Scott!" Scott reached to his belt and pulled off a pokeball. There were two there.  
"Go, Charmeleon!" Out of the pokeball came a red pokemon, with a fiery tail.

"You're up Blue." Blue eyed his opponent. The charmeleon looked at him like he was food.  
"Charmeleon, use ember!" The pokemon spit out a pathetic flame. Lucario didn't even bother to dodge it, just putting a paw up and stopping it for the most part. He rose his paw and launched a psychic attack at the pokemon. Upon impact, it wheezed. It flew backward and hit the stone pillar scott had been standing near when they entered the gym.  
"How did you even do that? He blocked my charmeleon's attack like it was nothing!"  
"Practice. Skill. Stuff like that. Are you sending out your other pokemon?"  
"Yeah, I guess I have to." He grabbed a pokeball from his belt. Wearily, he said  
"Go, shiftry." A shiftry exited the pokeball. It had leaf fans for arms, and a dark stocky wood like body.  
"Shiftry, I want you to use leech seed!" It launched a small brown seed, ovular in shape, at Blue, He caught the seed, in wonder, and it exploded into vines, catching him in it. He felt it trying to drain his energy.  
"What is this stuff?" He said to no one in particular.  
"Your lucario can talk!?" She glared at Blue. He wasn't supposed to reveal any of these things around normal people.  
"Yeah, he can do that alright."  
"Shiftry, attack it now, while its seeded!" The pokemon ran forward and jumped at him. He dodged the shiftry, and pulled the last of the vines off himself. He took the remainder of the vines that were undamaged and held them at his waist. The shiftry charged at him again. This time, at the last moment, Blue did a front flip over the shiftry, and spun around in mid air. He landed right behind it, and wrapped the vines around shiftry. He swiftly tied a knot at its back, and the shiftry shouted.  
"I can't even believe what I'm seeing. That's not even a move, it just _did_ that. What? Why?" Mew laughed.  
"I suppose you can let us go to the gym leader now?"  
"Well, even if I wanted to stop you, I couldn't. What a pokemon you have there! Where did you find him?"  
"My secret. We'll be going to the gym leader now."  
"Well before you go, let me tell you about this gym. It's a normal type gym, and Norman the leader uses some really tough pokemon. Ah screw this, you don't need to hear this speech."  
"Alright, bye Scott, see you around." They walked further into the gym. There were two doors, separated by a quite large space.  
"They probably both lead to Norman, so lets just take the right." They walked through the door, and were immediately challenged by another challenger. Lucario dealt with this challenger, as well as the two more that followed her, before entering the room Norman was in. He stood upon a pedestal, with steps leading up to his level.  
"Greetings, challengers. You came here thinking you would defeat me. Sorry to tell you you're wrong. I hope you had fun!" He didn't even give a moment to prepare before sending a slakoth into battle. Blue stared at the slakoth, almost unbelievingly.

'Willow, I can't talk so you say this: "This is what you plan to defeat me with? This thing?"'

'Sure, Blue.'

"This is what you think can defeat my lucario? You've made a mistake, Norman."  
"Your move, challenger." Blue decided this was the right moment. He walked over to the slakoth, and picked it up by its arm. It hung loosely in his grasp. Disgusted, he threw it at the ground. It hit the ground and made no noise.  
"Slakoth, use slash!" The slakoth jumped at him fast. Lucario was nearly caught off guard by the sudden change in the pokemon's nature. At the last moment, as it came for his chest, he uppercutted the slakoth in its stomach. It flew up to the ceiling, where it bounced off and came to rest ten feet behind him. He walked over to it. It was completely unconscious. He was about to pick it up to bring it back to it's trainer, but Norman brought it back to it's pokeball with a red light.  
"Well done, trainer. That was... Unexpected. You won't be able to defeat my vigoroth, though." Immediately, a new pokemon was on the field. It was an absurdly ugly white monkey with stripes on its stomach. It was hopping around like it was on some kind of illicit drug, and it looked insane. Mew needed no cue from Blue on this one.  
"You call that a pokemon? It's like a walking crackpot." Norman looked incredulous.

"How can you say that about my pokemon. Vigoroth, take that pokemon down!" The vigoroth charged at Blue, and he allowed it to get close. The vigoroth swung his left arm out, and he rose a forearm to block it. It tried to headbutt him, and he jumped so its head hit his chest spike. It cried out in alarm. Furious, it swung at him randomly, feet, arms, legs, hands, anything. It didn't land one hit. Lucario wasn't even out of breath when he charged an aura sphere and shoved it into its chest. It flew backward, and landed at Norman's feet. He muttered something very quietly, but Blue caught it.  
"I'm sorry, vigoroth."  
"Alright, down to my last pokemon. I haven't been challenged like this in a long time. Here we go, Sloking!"

A large, ugly ape exited the pokeball. It immediately dropped to its fists and knees, and snorted.  
"Sloking, set up a counter." The pokemon didn't seem to move, so he assumed it had done nothing. He ran up to it and jumped, preparing a psychic boosted kick. As soon as he came into contact with its skin, he was blasted back quite hard. He landed on his feet. _What was _that!?

'He's set up a counter. Any physical attacks you use will hurt you and not him.' Lucario created a powerful aura sphere and tossed it at the sloking. It barely moved- until it hit him. Its chest cratered for a moment and the wind was knocked out of it. It rolled over a few times, before lying on its back. It tried to get up, but he blasted it with a psychic, knocking it out.  
"Oh my god... I haven't been beaten like this ever! You're the most powerful trainer I've ever faced!"  
"Well, here's your badge." He pulled a badge out of his pocket. It was nothing special. She walked over to him and accepted the badge.

"Thanks, Norman." She put the badge in her pocket.  
"Don't you have a badge case?"  
"Uh... No, I don't." He walked to a door behind his pedestal.  
"That's strange. Roxanne, the gym leader of rustboro, should have given you a badge case along with the rock badge."  
"I came to this gym first, not that one."  
"You _what?_" He opened the door, and went inside. It appeared to be a storage room, with boxes and crates, and metal racks. He exited the room after thirty seconds of rummaging through various boxes near the door.  
"I found it. I happened to have a badge case in here, for when my son Wally is ready to go on his adventure. I can't understand how you managed to best me after coming out of the blue with a pokemon I've never seen before, but you did, so here you go." He handed her a blue badge case. It had a fancy clasp. She opened it, and pulled the badge out of her pocket. It fit in the first slot on the second row, the fifth badge.  
"Alright thanks again Norman. Nice to meet you." As they were walking out, Mew smiled at Scott.  
"Good luck with your journey, trainer. I hope to see you at the pokemon league this year. You can do it." After that, they left. The day was already beginning to end. They had entered Petalburg around noon, and it didn't take long for the sun to begin going down.  
"Lets find a place to sleep," Blue said. Mew began walking toward the pokemon center.  
"Hey where are we going? We can't go in there!" She kept walking. Not wanting to be left behind, he trailed along. When the sliding door opened for them, a cheery nurse greeted them.

"Welcome to the pokemon center. I can tend to your wounded pokemon. We also provide rooms if you need one for the night."  
"Could we take a room, please?" The nurse smiled.  
"Of course," She said, and began walking toward a hallway past the front desk. She led them to the first door on the left and opened the door for them.  
"You enjoy your stay now. Good night!" And she shut the door.  
"Wow. I didn't know they had free rooms. How do they even fund this?"  
"I'm not sure myself." Blue looked around. There was a bunk bed on the left side of the room, with a nightstand on its right, against the far wall. The door was close to the right wall, and it was quite a small room. Lucario walked over to the bunk bed and jumped to the top.  
"I'm sleeping up here." He proclaimed.  
"Oh no you're not. To the floor with you, animal!" She picked him up and set him on the ground, raising herself to the top bunk.  
"Oh, I see how it's gonna be." He jumped up to the side of the bunk bed, holding on with his left arm and feet, and with his right paw he folded the blanket around her body quickly. He held the bundle by its four corners when he was done and pulled her in it off the top bunk. He jumped down and began tickling her.  
"Hey... No! Stop!" She giggled, losing hold of her transformation. Suddenly, the nurse knocked lightly on the door.  
"Is everything alright in there?"

"Mew mew muuuu." She replied, having forgotten that she'd lost hold of her transformation, and thusly speaking normally. Startled, the nurse opened the door. Mew was on her back, and tilted her head back to look at nurse joy upside down. Blue looked up at her. The nurse gasped. Mew teleported them outside of the pokemon center. They slowly turned to look at eachother, and laughed. They laughed for a good minute before calming down enough to speak.  
"Oh... Oh wow... That was... Hehe..." She giggled "Funny."  
"Yeah... I think nurse joy thought we were having sex." They laughed again.  
"Well, we had better find another place to sleep now. We can't go back there." They flew over to a nearby tree with a large sturdy branch not visible from the ground. It was about fifty feet from the pokemon center. Blue sat on the branch and set his back against the tree, his feet crossed. Mew plopped herself into his lap. He was mildly surprised, but wasn't about to push her away. He had nowhere to put his arms, either hanging off his sides or behind his head, which neither seemed appealing, so he crossed his arms around her. They fell asleep in minutes.

Oh man you guys, I'm really sorry. I got a job in real life and forgot all about this. I only just remembered it today, wednesday the second of july, early in the morning. If my boss hadn't called today off, this story wouldnt have even happened until maybe this weekend. I'll try to continue writing this story, but with no one to remind me I doubt ill get them out steadily like I thought I would.

If you want to add me on skype, its

Chase.561 the guy with the cat picture, my name is chase kimes.

As always, have a nice day, sorry for such a short chapter, Ill make next one longer I promise.


	5. Confession

Welcome back to the story guys. Hopefully, if I'm true to my word, I'll push this out in six days AND at at least 7000 words in length to make up for last chapters lateness and shortness. As I said before, a real life job got in the way, but if SOMEONE would add me on skype (shameless plug- chase.561 )

I would be able to write faster :3 Without further ado, here is chapter 5. Oh, and just for anyone wondering how a lucario could learn so many psychic techniques, Mew opened his mind to his inert abilities by allowing her own to channel through him. Boom, perfect explanation.

Blue woke first. He didn't open his eyes. He slowly began to orient himself in his surroundings. He remained in the tree he had fallen asleep in, with Mew in his lap. His arms were still wrapped around her. He opened his eyes. The sun was barely beginning to come up, its light just illuminating the area through a foggy haze.  
"Wake up, Willow." And she did. As soon as she was awake enough to realize where she was, she shot up. Her cheeks flushed red, barely visible through her pink coat, but he caught it anyway.  
"How'd you sleep?" he stretched, and, after a quick look around, dropped to the ground.  
"Fine."  
"So what'll we do today?" She rolled lazily onto her back, in the air.  
"We'll go to the nearest city with a pokemon gym, and wreck another leader."  
"Sounds like a plan, then. Take your human form." She transformed into the same human from yesterday. They began walking back toward Petalburg, having entered the forested area behind its pokemon center to sleep. There were no trainers about, being so early in the morning. They took the westward path out, deciding to head for Rustboro city. Almost immediately, they reached a forest, with a well beaten path through it. A sign read "Petalburg Woods".  
"Well, I guess were going this-"  
"HAH! Not so fast, trainer! My name is Joey, and I guard the petalburg woods."  
"Isn't it a little too early for a youngster to be up?"  
"Who are you calling a youngster? I'm no younger than you are!" The irony was real.  
"Mm hmmph. Well if its a battle you want, you can have it." Upon hearing this, Joey sent out a weedle.  
"I'd like to see you defeat my weedle!" The weedle made a weak cry.  
"Well... Try not to hurt it, Blue," She said softly. In an effort to end the battle quickly, he formed a very weak aura sphere and fired it at the weedle. It knocked the pokemon back a few feet, and it was knocked unconscious.  
"Hah! That all you got? Weedle! Use poison sting!" He waited a few moments, "Weedle? C'mon weedle, you can do it!"  
"Joey, your weedle is unconscious. Besides, a poison sting wouldn't have had any effect on lucario, because he is part steel type.  
"No way, really?"  
"Yes. And I won't make you pay me for losing if you just let us go now."  
"But... That's against the rules."  
"We won't tell." She flashed him a pretty smile, and he conceded.  
"Okay, fine, you can go." He gathered his weedle with his pokeball, and scurried away.  
"Well that was interesting. Anyway, lets get into these woods." They walked in. The trees covered the woods well, and very little sunlight trickled its way to the bottom. As such, it was relatively grass free, being barren dirt with occasional spots of grass where sun reached the forest floor. It took relatively little time for them to reach the exit of the woods. By that time, the sun was up and it was bright out. The forest ended shortly in front of the entrance to Rustboro city. Upon entering the city, they were presented with a commotion. Some oddly dressed punks were harassing a scientist.  
"Just give it to us doc. Doesn't have to be this hard."  
"You can't have it! Stop!" Mew turned to Blue.  
"We should help this guy."  
"Yeah, why not?" Lucario sprinted the distance between him and the event- about fifty feet. When he got there, the thugs turned to him and yelled, reaching for their pokeballs. He shoved them both hard with his paws, and they went flying. Dazed, they didn't move for a few moments. Mew arrived a few seconds later, having to run slowly in her human form to hold her image.  
"Oh thank you so much, you have no idea what you just saved. I have to get to work now, thank you so much." The man hurried off toward an unmarked tall building that looked rather clean compared to the dirty, dilapidated city around it.  
"Hey there pretty. This your pokemon? It just made a huge mistake." The two goons Blue had pushed down earlier were getting back on their feet. They each had two pokeballs. They released four pokemon collectively, and in no particular order; A houndoom, mightyena, poochyena, and a misdreavus.  
"He's gonna die for stopping our plans. Then, you and me can go somewhere private..." He looked at her, his eyes trailing up and down her body.

'Blue, you'll have to do this yourself. Shouldn't be too hard, they're all dark types.' Blue turned and nodded. Before they could give any commands to their pokemon, he released an aura sphere at the houndoom, and it was knocked unconscious.  
"Mightyena, use bite! Poochyena use tackle! Misdreavus, will o wisp." The three pokemon obeyed at once. The mightyena reached Blue first. Just before it clamped its jaws around him, he fiercely uppercut it on the chin. Its momentum took it over Blue's body, and it landed in a heap behind him. It was back on its feet in no time, and it was immediately back into action. The poochyena was smacked aside without ever having had a chance to land its tackle. It didn't get up. Blue was hit by the will o wisp, and sustained a minor burn.  
"Mightyena, use bite again!" The first goon called.  
"Misdreavus, night shade." The mightyena came at him quicker, and he grabbed it by the muzzle and swung it into the misdreavus. The two pokemon landed together several feet away. Before they could stand, he lobbed an aura sphere at them. They were done.  
"Aw crap, lets get outta here!" The second grunt called, and they withdrew their pokemon and turned tail. One of them turned around and yelled

"You're too late to stop us anyway, trainer!" As they rounded the corner, Blue remarked  
"Wow, four on one. That's fair."  
"It's not like you couldn't handle it, anyway."  
"Well lets go take on this gym leader."  
"No, actually, lets go to that building the scientist ran to. I want to see what they're doing there, and I'm curious about what he was carrying."

"Alright, fair enough, we can go do that first." They walked to the building the scientist had entered. The sliding glass door in front opened for them, so they went on in. The lobby was very nearly empty, with a few people walking through, a janitor moving a cart through the room, and the receptionist. The receptionist noticed them immediately.

"Are you the police? You have to help, these people wearing weird clothing came in here and I think they're robbing us."

"Were not the police, but I'm sure we can help."

'Hah, told you so.'

'How was I supposed to know they were holding up this building?'  
'Maybe by the "You're too late to stop us anyway"'

'Ugh. Fine. Lets go destroy these thieves.' They made their way to the elevator. Before they got to it the receptionist intervened.  
"Hey, you can't take the elevator, they cut the cables. I heard a huge crash earlier and it came from over there, so I can only assume it was that. I hope no one was hurt." They took the stairs. The second floor was relatively clear, no one in it even knowing anything was wrong. It was on the third floor that they ran into trouble. There was a long corridor running down the center of the third floor, but it was apparent by the loud shouting that the action was past the door at the end of the hall. They teleported to it, not bothering to be discreet, and Blue kicked it down. Every head in the room turned to them,  
'Was that really necessary? That looked like a solid wood door, probably very expensive.'

'Whoops.'

"Trainer, you have to help us, these people are trying to take-" The man was cut off by a vicious slap to the face.  
"Shut up old man. Get the hell out of here if you want to live, kid."  
"That's not how it works, old man." Blue took this as his cue to attack. Took a few slow steps toward the leader, the one who hit the old man. When he got in range, he swung a foot at the leader's chin. He stumbled backwards into the desk.  
"Son of a bitch!" Three of the five grunts in the room took this as their chance to get out. They didn't bother to avoid the fallen door, just stepped right on it in their haste to leave. It cracked under the weight of two grunts who stood on it at once.  
"Hey! That's an expensive door." The remaining leader and two of his underlings released their pokemon, all at once. The two grunts only had one pokemon each, their leader having four. The grunts had, together, an ekans and a zangoose. Their leader only released two of his pokemon, apparently expecting him to be weak. He dispatched the ekans and zangoose quickly, before they could be given their first command. The remaining grunts grabbed their pokemon and trampled the door to leave as well. It was down to Blue, and the remaining man. He released a mightyena and a shuppet.  
"You're going down, cutie." Without waiting for a command, his pokemon attacked. The mightyena fired a shadow ball, and shuppet attempted a destiny bond. The shuppet wasn't strong enough to maintain its bond with Blue, and the attack failed. Blue took the hit from the shadow ball. Blue demolished the mightyena with a swift series of unbelievably fast punches, before turning on the shuppet. He thought about it. Most of his attacks would go right through the thing. Seeing that this approach wasn't working, the grunt leader sent out a gengar and a gardevoir.  
"Gengar, hypnosis! Gardevoir, psychic. Shuppet... Do something. Anything, you prick!" Shuppet looked panicked for a moment, before flying back into its pokeball.  
"You useless piece of junk, I'm gonna kill you for that" Mew was incensed.  
"You won't be killing anything, asshole!"  
"Strong words from a ten year old." Gengar's hypnosis nearly caught Blue in its grip. He fought it desperately, and ended it's attack with a psychic. Gengar took the brunt of it and fainted. Gardevoir gave Blue a depressing look before attacking him. Her attack didn't harm him much.  
'I'm sorry, friend' She said, telepathically. Blue couldn't bring himself to attack the gardevoir, it obviously didn't like being on the leader's team.  
'Gardevoir, you don't have to be on his side.'  
'I have to.'  
"Gardevoir use psychic, again!" Lucario dodged the attack.  
'If you're willing to fight back, I'll help you.'

'You can't fight him, he's too strong. He... He'll hurt me again.'

"Gardevoir, did I ask you to stop attacking?" She attacked with another psychic. He dodged it again.  
'I could defeat you in an instant, gardevoir. Just give me a chance to free you. Its obvious you don't want to be with him. You can be free.'

'Even if I were free, where would I go? There is no place for a pokemon raised in captivity in the wild. I would die. At least with him, I am able to survive.' She attacked again, and this time, he made a shield and absorbed the attack.

'You can come with us. He'll never harm you again.'

"What the hell are you doing? Attack it, you fool!" Again, she attacked, this time with a focus blast. Blue caught it and flung it at her owner. He narrowly avoided being hit by it.  
"What the hell? You cant attack me, you filthy pokemon!" Blue smirked.  
'Just attack him, I'll take care of the rest. Have faith in me.' As he was saying this, he said to Mew

'We have to free her from this guy. I've already told her to' Mew cut him off.

'I listened to the whole conversation. Go for it. I know what you're doing' Gardevoir turned to him, and apparently exchanged some words with her trainer.  
"You want to be free? HAH!" The leader cackled. "That's funny. You're with me forever, sweetheart."

"Not if I can help it." Mew declared. She grabbed all of his pokeballs psychically.  
"Filth like you doesn't deserve pokemon. She released the pokemon inside each of the pokeballs, and shattered the pokeballs in front of him with her bare hands.  
"How can you even do that? That's not possible. Gardevoir, attack them!" Gardevoir walked daintily over to him, with a bright smile on her face. She slapped him, hard, and the noise reverberated throughout the small room.  
"I'd throw you out the window, too, but I'm not a murderer. You can make your way out now."  
"Not before you give me my pokemon back." He ran toward Mew, and tried to punch her with a closed fist. Blue intercepted him, shoving him into the doorway, hard. He tripped on the already broken door, and his weight falling completely on it finally snapped it in two, long ways.  
"Agh, I'm going to kill you. All of you. You're dead, every single one of you. Gengar, lets go!"  
"You're not going anywhere, criminal. I've seen enough to make an arrest, you're coming with me." A police officer said, having just moments before appeared in the doorway.  
"You and what army?" At that moment, three more officers appeared behind the first. The leader released an impressive amount of curse words as the officers pulled him off the broken door and handcuffed him. Three of the officers escorted the leader outside. The one who appeared first stayed. He introduced himself as officer Burke.  
"Are you okay? I saw him try to punch you. If there's anything I can do, I'll do it. Before Mew could answer, the Devon company president crawled out from behind his desk.  
"It's over right? Oh my god, you destroyed my office. Destroyed!" He exclaimed, frenzied.  
"Sorry, sir. I thought you looked like you needed some help."  
"You _kicked_ my _door_ down! How could you have known I needed help? That wasn't even necessary!" She smiled apologetically.  
"Again, I apologize. We actually came here because someone who was being harassed outside ran here after we scared the people attacking him off."  
"Must've been the same people in here."

"Oh, and officer Burke, you can take these freed pokemon down to the local pokemon center."  
"How did they become 'freed'"  
"I released them and smashed the pokeballs."  
"How did you manage to wrestle them away from a man his size?"  
"I... My lucario helped me."  
"Alright, then... I don't even know if there's protocol for an event like this. I guess I'll do just that." He retrieved some spare empty pokeballs from his bag and captured the three pokemon with them. Shuppet, who was still conscious and aware, shied away from the pokeball.  
"It's okay, shuppet. We're going to get you fed and healed, and maybe find a home for you." It looked at him for a few moments, then flew into the pokeball, allowing itself to be captured.  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now."  
"Wait! Officer! I need to file an insurance claim on the damage to this room."  
"I'll have another officer come by and we'll have that taken care of. Girl, whatever your name is-"

"Willow's the name."  
"Okay, Willow, you have to stay on scene so we can do an investigation."While the conversation between Mew, the officer, and the president continued, Blue was talking to the recently freed gardevoir.  
'Thank you for this... You have no idea how much it means to me...'  
'No need to thank us. It would be a crime to allow him to continue his tyranny'

'Please, don't reject my thanks.' He was taken aback.  
'Oh, of course. Sorry.' Gardevoir came forward and put her arms around him. He stood stiff for a few moments, before hugging her back. She stayed like that, crying into his shoulder softly. She drew a few ragged breaths, and released him. He took this as a cue to let her go. He began listening again to the conversation occurring.  
"Okay, goodbye officer Burke!" As soon as he rounded the corner, she turned to Blue and Gardevoir.  
"You guys ready to go?"  
"Hey! You can't leave! He told you to stay for questioning!"  
"Sorry, can't do that. It was nice meeting you sir. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you, what were they here looking for?"  
"So you're going to ditch a crime scene, and expect me to be nice to you?"

"Well, we did just save whatever it is they wanted." He sighed.  
"Alright. They were here for our prototype master ball. They're trying to capture something that a normal pokeball just cant do. The master ball is extremely hard to make, and we've only made one. It is imbued with energies from all types of pokemon, and when a pokemon enters the ball, it is bombarded by all of its weaknesses. It's hard to put that kind of circuit into a small ball, and it took forever to farm enough energy from different pokemon to make it work. This is why we only made one. We fear if it were used on a pokemon it could actually kill it or severely injure it."  
"Okay. Well you'll have to find a safer place for your master ball. Or you could give it to us."  
"That's a joke. I'll find it a new place."  
"Okay, goodbye." They left, gardevoir awkwardly following behind. They took the stairs down. When they came out, the receptionist bombarded them with questions.  
"What happened in there?"  
"We took care of it."  
"How did you take down all of those people?"  
"Magic. I'm sorry, we have to leave."

"But..."  
"Goodbye." They exited the building.  
"Wow, that was an adventure. Gardevoir, what's your name?"  
'I'm gardevoir'  
"Surely you have a name other than the name of your species." She looked down in shame.

'He never gave me a name...'  
"Oh." She paused, and they walked for a few moments in silence.  
"Well would you like to have a name?"  
'I... I'd be okay with that.'

"Well... Let me think. Lets name you after something pretty, something... Bright." They continued walking, and Mew receded into her mind, to give it some thought, while, unimpeded, Blue resumed conversation with gardevoir.  
'So is there anything you've always wanted to do with your life? We can try to make it happen for you.'  
'I... I've always wanted to find love.' She wouldn't meet his eye as he said this.

'I would love to help you with that, but I don't have any experience with that.'

'Sure you do. I see the way you look at her.'

"What!" He realized he'd yelled out loud, and gardevoir jumped when his voice boomed. Several passers by gave him odd looks when he did this.

'I mean... What?'

'She's not a lucario, though...'

'She's not a human either.' After this, she smiled.  
'How did you know?'

'I could tell the moment she came in. The psychic power coming from her, she's a powerful psychic type in disguise.'

'Well, I guess it's time for you to find out everything. Basically, she is Mew, the mother of all pokemon,

and the most powerful psychic type either of us are ever going to meet. In short'

'How did you meet her, then?'

'It's a long story, and I could tell it, but-'  
"I've got it!" She beamed at gardevoir. "Your name will be Violet!"

'That's... A pretty name,' she said. 'I just can't believe this is happening to me. I thought I would be with that man forever, and now I'm with you and you're so nice and my entire life has changed in one day and-'

"Hold your ponytas there, you're rambling."

'Sorry.'

"Well, Blue already told you everything, so I suppose there's nothing to hide. We were going to head over and challenge this town's gym, but I don't think you want to go do any of that, not after what happened today.

'It's fine, you can go do that.'  
"No, we're not. Lets go back to the petalburg woods where it's nice and shady and rest." It was a short walk to the woods. They found a shady tree in an overgrown area where no human would enter. Mew dropped her human form.

'Oh, wow.' She morphed into a lucario. She sat against the tree and closed her eyes.

'And now, it is clear why you like her.'

'She can hear us, you know. And that is not true.'

'You know, lying will only make it harder, Blue.'

'You know, misconceptions hurt people, Violet' Mew smiled.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?" Mew giggled.  
"Hey stop that." She laughed, and Blue lost it too, and Violet, eager to join in, laughed too. They laughed together for a short while, before calming down.  
"Why were you laughing?"  
"At you two."

"Aw come on..." They stared at him. He was mortally embarrassed, but couldn't bring himself to get up and go away because that would only show them that he was embarrassed, and he was trying to stay calm. He sat down on the ground, crossing his legs. He leaned back on his arms and looked up at the tree canopy. His eyes slowly drifted toward Mew. In her lucario form, she was striking. _She has to know that this drives me nuts,_ He thought. His eyes drifted to her chest spike. Its roundness, the metallic luster... He then noticed she was looking at him. He snapped his head away, much too quickly, apparently suddenly finding a rotting twig much more interesting than anything else going on. Mew and Violet exchanged a knowing look. He felt like he had to try to defend himself.  
"You know, I don't like these looks you give each other, as if you're privy to some amazing secret I can't know."  
'You know that's not true,' Violet said softly.

"Mm hmm." He was completely mortified, having entirely screwed up the situation. He just looked up, and told himself not to look down. He wanted to get up and walk away, but that would be too conspicuous to do just then. He would have to wait at least fifteen minutes for it to be okay to move. He straightened his legs and laid fully back onto the ground, his hands behind his head.

They sat in silence for a while, perhaps twenty minutes, and Blue's thoughts drifted from Mew, to the gardevoir they'd saved, to his life before Mew. Eventually, he fell asleep.  
'So why did you decide to fight the gym leaders of this region?'  
'Lucario and I were being assaulted frequently by a pokemon named Mewtwo, and we were getting bored sitting around every day doing nothing. It was my suggestion, and he was on board with it so we ended up here.'

'Who is Mewtwo?'

'A creation of team rocket, failed. He escaped and tried to take revenge on the world, and I stopped in time. He had so much rage inside of him, and I made myself the outlet. Over time, it became not about revenge, but just about killing me. Coming to fight the gym leaders of this region would throw him off our tracks, at least for a while.'

'Oh.' The conversation paused, and they looked at each other, just comfortable in each others company. Eventually, Mew spoke.

'So why do you never use your real voice?' Violet flushed, and turned away.

'I'd rather not talk about it...'

'You don't have to hide anything from me. I won't judge you, no matter what it is. I promise.' Violet looked at her appraisingly, and closed her eyes. She began to recount a story.

Flashback

Kirlia used confusion again, but it just wasn't doing anything to the onix. It used iron tail, and kirlia was hit dead on. She landed a few feet away, the wind knocked out of her.  
"Get up, kirlia." She tried, tried her very best, but was unable to get up.

"You useless pokemon. Useless!"

"Master I'm sorry!" she choked out, her lungs finally beginning to work again.  
"I'll deal with you later."  
"Sir, that's no way to deal with a pokemon. Also, you lost, so pay up!" The trainer looked at her owner triumphantly.  
"Screw off, fattie."  
"Hey you can't do that! You lost, so it's against the rules to go without paying me! Also... I'm not fat." He looked at himself, trying to ignore the skin rolling over the edge of his pants.  
"Get the hell _out_ of here!" he snapped, and punched the trainer right in the jaw. The trainer stumbled backward, before retrieving his onix and running.  
"I'm calling the cops!" he yelled, as he grew further away.  
"You're the weakest pokemon I've ever tried to train. What's wrong with you, kirlia? Why can't you just

win?"  
"Master, it was too strong. I was trying my hardest-" Her owner reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled something out. There was a click, and something flashed in the sunlight.  
"I'm tired of excuses." He swung the knife at her, catching her right under the jaw. It cut into her windpipe, forming a jagged diagonal line starting from under her upper right jawbone to under the left side of her throat. There were no crucial arteries in the path of his blade, but her trachea was cut clean open, damaging her pharynx, responsible for her voice. The pain was tremendous. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a gurgle. He held out her pokeball, and called her back. When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed, in a pokemon center.  
"So you're sure it was a scyther that did this?"  
"I'm sure. I saw it with my own eyes. Vicious pokemon, they are... Oh look, she's awake!" He ran over to her side.  
"Are you okay? Kirlia, I was so scared. Thank god your pokeball put you in stasis." He looked at her in mock concern. She wanted to shake her head no, but her head was secured to the bed somehow.  
"Well, thank you so much nurse Joy. I have to go. Can you tell me when she'll be ready to go?"  
"I'd say at least three days, maybe four, knowing how fast psychic types heal."  
"Okay thanks. One other thing, will she have any lasting injuries?" Nurse Joy lowered her voice to a whisper, so as to not reveal the information to her. She heard anyway.  
"She will most likely never be able to talk again, because of the damage to her throat. Even if she can, it will never sound like her voice before the attack." He put his hands behind his head, and sighed.  
"Oh... I feel so bad... I wish there was something I could have done." He looked over at her, and smiled, not a charming smile but an evil one.  
"Don't blame yourself, these things happen." She was too sick to listen anymore, his words like poison to her mind. She allowed herself to slip into sleep. Several days passed, and only nurse joy came to see her. On multiple occasions, she tried to tell nurse joy not to let her go.  
"Aaa... Ha.. hck..." She couldn't make her throat form words. Tears spilled from her eyes.  
"Don't try to speak, kirlia, your throat is still healing." She knew the truth, and nurse Joy knew it too. Eventually, he came back to collect her.  
"Can she come home today, nurse joy?"  
"Certainly! Come right this way. She led him to the room she was in. Her head was no longer strapped to the bed, and she was allowed to move around. He grabbed her by her armpits, lifting her to his chest, so her arms were around his head, and hers beside his. She stretched her arms toward nurse Joy, pleading with her eyes. Nurse Joy thought she was waving goodbye. She wore a cheery smile as she mouthed 'Good bye' and waved. She dropped her weight against him, going limp in his arms.  
"Ah, I can sense the defeat in you. This is what happens to disobedient pokemon. Next time, I won't be taking you to a pokemon center. Fail me and die."

End of flashback

'Oh... My... I... I don't even know what to say to that. Violet, I'm so sorry...' Tears spilled from her shut eyes, and she rocked slightly in place, fighting back her tears.

"Come here." Mew floated over, still in lucario form, and cradled her. She turned, and placed her face in Mew's neck, and let her tears flow. Eventually, when she stopped crying, Mew spoke.  
'I can give you your voice back.' Violet didn't move, but said

'Can you?'  
'I know I can. But... Do you really want your voice back?'  
'I... I do.' Mew gently pushed violet off her shoulder. She set her facing Mew. Mew finally noticed the scar. Being a psychic type, it healed nearly without one, but the damage on the inside was inevitably worse. She put her paws on Violet's jaw, and let energy flow through her. She mended her throat, both inside and out. Violet gasped. She felt the scar tissue disappearing, the ever present lump in her throat gone.

'Try to talk.'

"Se... Sevent... teen y... ears..." She croaked. She tried to gain control of her throat muscles, unused for an incredibly long time.

"Seventeen ye... ears. I spent seventeen years... In his possession."  
"You have a beautiful voice." She shied away from the compliment.  
"Thanks..." She cleared her throat.

"I can speak again..."  
"I can!-" She entered a coughing fit.  
"Yeah, it would probably be best to get your voice working before you try to shout." Blue stirred.  
"Gah, what's going on?"  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She said softly, but aloud.  
"Whoa, I've never heard you talk before. Nice voice." She blushed.  
"Yeah, she just regained th-"

'Don't tell him!' She interrupted Mew.

"Oh, uh, nevermind."  
"She just regained the what?"

"Nothing, Blue."  
"Wait, I'm really curious, please tell."  
"Drop it Blue."  
"Oh, alright, sorry..."  
"It's fine. Didn't mean to snap on you. Don't worry about it though, Violet will tell you if she wants to."  
"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Nice talking to you guys." At that, he dropped back into his previous sleeping position. Mew walked back over to the tree and reclined against it again.  
'He's a very good looking... Guy.' Violet said, blushing.  
'You like him?' She asked.  
'No, but you do.' Mew was shocked.  
'I'm not going to try to deny it, you seem pretty confident. How?'  
'The way you look at him, the way you tease him. I'm keen for that sort of thing. The one thing that kept me sane while I was with that man was thinking about one day finding a... another to share my life with.'

'That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.' This made her think about gallade. She remembered designing gardevoir's species, and decided it was too feminine on its own, so she made a masculine version.

'Have you ever seen a gallade?'

'I had to fight one. It was awkward. Mostly because I didn't like attacking something like me, and I was afraid to die if I lost.'

'You don't have to talk about anything like that if you don't want to. I won't bring it up.'

'It's fine... It hurts to think about, but remembering it brings back the joy that comes with knowing I'm free.' She hovered over to Mew. Embraced her. She put her mouth right up to her ear, and whispered softly.

"Thank you again, for everything." She turned around and propped her back against the tree, curling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees.

'He loves you, you know.'  
'I thought you might say that.' A pause.

'I mean, he really, really does. Can't you tell?'

'No... I'm the mother of all pokemon, I would know if he did.'

'Hey, that's not fair. I may not be that experienced, at least not as much as you, but I like to think I have a keen eye for that sort of thing.' She replied, defensively.

'Okay, that was bad. I didn't mean to get high and mighty. Truth is, after creating pokemon, I slept for millenia while they developed, and only awoke thirty years ago or so. So in reality, I guess you could say I'm mentally only as old as Blue. Blue had a hand in waking me from my slumber.'

'You should tell him how you feel. As long as you stayed in... That form, you would make a nice couple.'

'Why does it matter so much to you?'

'Because I'll have achieved part of my dream.' Mew decided not to press farther.

'When we do go back to town, we're going to continue fighting the gym leaders of this region. One day, Blue is going to meet his match. On that occasion, would you want to fight? It's completely up to you.'

'I... I don't think I want to take part in another battle for the rest of my life. I battled for so long... I just want to live.'

'I understand.'

'How long have you known Blue?'  
'About a month and a half, however we've spent almost all of that time together, not just an hour or two a day. To be technical, he met me when he was a mere riolu, of very young age.'

'How is it that you've still maintained a platonic relationship after all this time?'  
'I don't really feel comfortable getting involved with a pokemon I created. I mean, his parents created him, but I'm the mother of all pokemon, so could that be incest? Is he my son?' Violet gave it some thought.

'If you created all pokemon, you must be very old, right?'  
'I don't even know how old I am. Old enough.'

'If you gave up your immortality, you could just be a normal pokemon, couldn't you?'

'It's not that simple. I cant just decide to be able to die.'

'If you did ever do... That... With blue... He would die of old age in the blink of an eye, at least compared to your age. Are you okay with being the last to die?'

'I...' Just then, Blue awoke from his slumber.  
"Mmmmm. Good afternoon, girls.

"Blue, I have something to tell you."

"Okay, go for it."

Sorry I couldnt get this out on tuesday. I just... I got home late on tuesday. I'm tired of trying to get you people to add me on skype, its obviously not happening, screw it. I'll just find real friends. Have fun reading my longest chapter to date. I am not going to try to drop a chapter every week. From now on, I simply release chapters as I feel they are finished and will do it that way. I don't feel like pressuring myself with a due date. If you want to add me on skype, my username is plastered in the end notes of every chapter prior to this one. Goodbye!


	6. A New Friend?

Well, I don't know what day it is now but I can tell you that it is about four days since the last posting that I'm writing this sentence. I don't really know what to tell you, I guess just enjoy my story as usual. If you have any questions, post them as a review or PM me.

"I... Er... Never mind."  
"Why did you tell me you had to tell me something, then decide not to say it?"

"I don't know, I just did."  
"You know, for the mother of all pokemon, you're almost a child." Her cheeks flushed, it was her turn to be embarrassed.  
"That's a low blow, Blue." He just smiled in response.

'Well that went splendidly, you really nailed him good. He understood perfectly what you were trying to convey.'  
'Your sarcasm is painful.'

'That was the point. Are you ready for round two?'

'What do you mean by round two?'

'You'll see.' She waited a few moments.

"Hey Blue, Willow has something she wants you to know but is afraid to tell you." Blue lazily rose to a sitting position.  
"Hmm?"

"Uhh..."

'Sorry Violet, this will be easier without you here. I'll bring you back in a few minutes.'

'Wait, wh-' Her message was cut off by a teleport. She didn't know where she was, but she knew Mew had teleported her away so she wouldn't be audience to her confession. She walked over to a tree, and sat against it, humming a cheery tune.

"Oh my god, where did Violet just go?"

"Uhh..."

"What's going on? What's wrong with you?"  
"Blue... I _love_ you!" She screamed it, because it was the only way she could get the words out of her mouth. He stared at her, dumbstruck, for at least a few moments.  
"I love you too..." he mumbled, looking away and blushing. She took a moment to teleport Violet back.  
'Whoa, I was just starting to relax, you startled me. How did it go?'

'Uhh...'

'You didn't tell him. Good job, I'm proud.'  
'No! I did. It was just awkward.'

'In that case, I really am proud. What happened?'

'He admitted that he shared my sentiment, and we lapsed into silence.'

'Then go over there and nuzzle him, you dummy! Give him a hug!'

'I'm taking advice from a pokemon of my creation. About a relationship with another pokemon of my creation.'

'_Do_ you _love _him or _not?_'

'Okay, okay, byebye!'  
'Wait! Don't-' She again was teleported, to the same spot as last time. She sighed, and went back to her tree.

"Blue... Doesn't this mean anything to you?"  
"Well of course. But what did you expect me to say?"  
"I'm not sure myself."

"I just feel like this is somehow incest, and that we should drop it and never talk about it again." Mew was taken aback.  
"Don't say that! There's nothing wrong... I... I've never felt this way before. I'm not sure I was made to have the capacity to love. I think you and the rest of my creations taught it to me." She hovered close to the ground, closing the distance between them.  
"There's nothing I've ever wanted more than to spend the rest of your life with you. No. The rest of my life, too."  
"I..." She gave him no chance to respond. She wrapped her arms around him. He sat stiff for a moment, before feeling like returning the gesture was the correct choice. He reciprocated the hug.  
"Willow... You're going to live forever."  
"I know." They sat a few moments more like that, then parted.

"This would be too controversial. It wasn't meant to be, and I don't believe in fate."

"Maybe not..." She came close to tears. She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her fight her emotions. Mew brought back Violet.  
'Don't teleport me again. Tell me what happened.'

'Not much.'

'I don't want to be left out...'

'Okay, we hugged, and that's about it.' Before Violet could reply, Mew began to speak aloud.

"Lets go back to town now and get that gym badge."

"Okay. I'm ready when you are."  
"Lets get out of here, then." Violet, slightly miffed at being blown off, reluctantly followed behind. Within a few minutes, they were back in the town. The police were still going in and out of Devon headquarters.  
"I'm going to veil us, we don't need them coming over here and assaulting us for leaving a crime scene." They walked to the gym. A note posted on the gym door read "Meeting with someone in Dewford, will be back on Tuesday."  
"Aw you've gotta be kidding me!" Blue said.  
"Well, I guess we're off to Dewford. Let's go there on a boat, like normal people."  
"How are we going to get a boat?"

"Well, there's a port near the entrance of the petalburg woods. We could probably find one there, maybe even someone to pilot it."

"Well lets go!" Violet said with a smile. Not wanting to waste any time, they began walking together. The Devon building was still swarmed with police officers, but of course, their efforts to find Mew had failed, for they were cloaked.

Upon entering the woods, she released the cloak. Mew immediately felt like something was wrong. She didn't say anything to her companions, but could tell that she noticed it too. It was only moments after they rounded the first turn that they were ambushed by a boy of fifteen or sixteen years- If you could call it an ambush. He stumbled out of the copse he had been hiding in, to the right of her and her friends, nearly tripping over a branch. When he regained his footing, he pointed at her and yelled

"Give up your pokemon immediately, and they will not be harmed!" Mew decided to toy with him.

"Oh please no, anything but that." Mew knew that this boy wasn't a threat, and that he wasn't what made her uneasy when she entered the woods. His presence only reassured her that the bad feeling had something to do with these oddly clad individuals. The fact that Mew was mocking him was not lost on the boy.

"Are... Are you making fun of me? You'd better not be. My pokemon will send yours to the ground! Go, absol!" An elegant absol left his pokeball. It looked back at him, awaiting a command. He was obviously not experienced as a trainer, and the absol was too powerful a pokemon for him. Before he could call out a move, Mew said

"Before this goes any farther, I can tell you're not a bad kid, just fallen in with the wrong people. Go home," She paused, to read his mind and find something to use against him "And tell your mother you're sorry for running away. She'll forgive you. This isn't the path you want to travel, youngster." He didn't say anything for a while, seeming to be in deep thought. Something about Mew's words had triggered something inside him. He looked up, at the sky, looked back down, and retrieved his absol, and ran back the way he came.  
"That was unexpected. I honestly didn't think he would respond like that." Mew said. She decided to address her gut feeling, which was still present even after the boy's interesting departure.

"Are you two feeling what I'm feeling?"  
"Yes!" they both said in unison, not having felt comfortable in expressing their discomfort because they weren't certain what they were feeling was legitimate.  
"I think something bad is happening here, and it has something to do with that kid. Or whatever organization he represents."

"We should just hurry out of here and go to dewford," Violet said.  
"Yeah, good idea." Mew replied, halfheartedly. They continued on through the woods for a few minutes, keeping a lookout for anything wrong. They rounded a twist in the path and soon after heard a cry for help. It wasn't spoken, it was telepathic.  
"Oh no! I'd recognize that voice anywhere! That's celebi!" She broke into a run. Telepathy has no voice, no timbre, but instead has an associated feeling that the speaker brings to the receiver. A color of thought, if you will. The noise was heard to the west, their right, off the path and in the woods. Without a second thought, Mew dashed into the woods, releasing her human form. They were only a half mile into the woods when they found her. The trees in an area roughly 300 feet in diameter around celebi were destroyed, burned, fallen. Celebi looked a bit worse for wear herself, with a few bite marks and blackened hair, singed antennae, laying flat on her back. She saw Mew and smiled, pulling herself to a sitting position. Mew flew over to celebi.  
"What happened?" It was short and simple, but Mew could find no other words at the moment.  
"I don't know. I came here because I felt a distress call from this forest, the animals in it were shaken badly and this area was on fire. I came immediately and put the fire out, and I was about to heal it when I was attacked by these three houndoom," She stopped momentarily, gesturing toward a bite mark before continuing "When they finally let me go, this horrible man came over with a syringe and took some of my blood..." Celebi teared up, and Mew hugged her friend.  
"Oh celebi... I'm so sorry... I hate to question you, but did this man have any defining features about him?" Celebi teared up herself.  
"I think there was a persian following him, and he was wearing a suit and tie." Mew pushed away from celebi, holding her by her shoulders at arm's length.  
"You're certain? He had a persian with him?"  
"Yes... He did." The gravity of the situation was lost on Violet and Blue.  
"Celebi, will you be alright?"

"Yes... I'd like to go home now." Mew looked to her friends.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, wait here." She cloaked them, and took celebi's hand, gesturing toward the sky.

"You don't have to escort me home, I'll be fine."  
"Just let me, I'll feel better if you do." Celebi acquiesced and they began their ascent. 

"What was that about?" Lucario said to no one in particular.  
"I'm not really sure myself. I think something about there being a persian stunned her, did you see the way she reacted when she heard that?" Lucario plopped down where he stood, gesturing for Violet to sit down as well.  
"Something doesn't sit right about any of this. Why would they be taking her blood?"  
"I don't know, but I think she has a better idea than we do. Lets not waste our time."

The two arrived at the gate to the realm. Upon entering, they bid each other farewell, and Mew continued on to Arceus' room. It was made of polished white marble, a completely solid piece, with one large window on the left and a world atlas on the right. The center of the room was occupied by a massive golden table. She sat down at the end closest to the door, and waited. Arceus appeared at the end of the table not soon after.  
"Arcy, there's a problem. I think team rocket is trying to make another clone, this time of celebi."  
"It is up to you to stop them." She looked at him, aghast.

"You won't help me? Arcy you're the most powerful thing... Ever. You could stop them now without anyone getting hurt."  
"Mew, I am afraid I cannot enter that world. My power is too great, it would cause an imbalance that would destroy it, and the universe I created for it."  
"You can't be serious. You built it and you cant go in it?"  
"Can a human enter a dollhouse?"  
"I... See what you mean. Can you give me the power to stop them?" He smiled greatly upon her.  
"You already have the power."  
"Arcy, I don't know if I can stop them without killing someone!"  
"Sacrifices must be made for the good of the world. What matters is that you tried, in the end. Go back to your world."  
"Isn't this one just as much my world as the other?"  
"You are not confined to this place, as I am. Your friends and family reside in that world."  
"Okay..." She turned to leave. She was about to exit the room, when he stopped her.  
"Mew. It might feel wrong, but don't set boundaries you don't have to. The last thing I want for you is for you to be lonely." He looked at her slyly.

"Are you... Implying what I think-"  
"Yes."  
"You've given me a lot to think about. I think I'll go now. Thanks Arcy." She left the room, and subsequently the aether. She teleported to the ground.  
"Alright, we have our work cut out for us," She began.  
"What do you mean?"

"There are some catastrophic events which will transpire if we don't stop them. The man who took celebi's blood, he plans to make a clone of her, too."

"Well how do we stop him if we don't know who he is?"  
"Oh, but we do. The only man I know of who would have been taking celebi's blood like that, who also happens to own a persian, is named Giovanni, the head of team rocket."

"Oh my goodness, this is awful!" Violet interjected.  
"I don't know where he is, but I know Mewtwo does."  
"Oh great. Just what we needed."  
"I think I can convince him to help us. But first, we have to wait for him to attack us again. Because of how much we've been moving around, and the fact that hes still recovering from a previous fight, he hasn't been around, but I'm sure he'll be back any day now. We'll have to continue normally." She looked around at the burned forest. _Whatever normally is, anyway._ They walked back to the main path and reentered the petalburg woods. Mew reassumed her human form. Together, they exited the forest. Mew thought back upon Arceus' words. _Mew. It might feel wrong, but don't set boundaries you don't have to. The last thing I want for you is for you to be lonely. _Was it truly not wrong? He never explicitly said it wasn't but told her not to feel that way. There was a boat already at the port, but the boat's owner was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought a boat ride would be fun, but I guess we're just going to teleport." She grabbed them both without their consent and teleported them. They arrived in a dense throng of bushes just outside of the main part of town.  
"Can't have anyone seeing us teleport, can we?" She climbed carefully out of the bushes, trying not to get covered in thorns. She hadn't realized it was a rosebush.  
"Great going. Nailed it. Straight into the thorns. You've done me proud." Mew giggled and said

"Quit it, I got us here safe and sound." She said, with a smile. When they were all out of the bushes, they began walking inland. A sign near the entrance of the main part of the beachside town read "You are now entering Dewford City". It was wooden and the words were burned into it, set deep inside ridges on the wood's surface. It was falling apart from the lack of care it had received. Surrounded by bushes, it was apparent that this area of dewford was not kept in great condition. Not many people ventured this far outside of town, into the tropical rainforest-like area past it, separating it from the rest of the island. They entered the town, which seemed to be relatively deserted.  
"So... Uh, we're here to find Roxanne right? Where would she be?" Violet began.  
"I'm not sure. Let's ask the nurse at the pokemon center. I'm sure she knows what's going on around here." They were in the pokemon center in less than a minute, it being very close to the edge of the entrance. They entered, and the nurse greeted them. Mew walked up to the counter and set her arms on it, crossing them, placing her head upon her arms.

"Hello, welcome to the pokemon... Center. I can restore your pokemon to full health, and if you need anything else, let me know." she was acting odd, bouncing from one foot to the other. All three of them noticed, but didn't say anything.

"I was wondering if you knew where Roxanne, the gym leader of rustboro, is."  
"Ah, yes, she's here visiting a friend. I'm not sure where they are, but she stopped in here a while ago."

"Okay thanks! See you around, nurse!" Mew said cheerily, before spinning on her heels and leaving. As soon as the door closed behind them, Blue saw nurse joy lift the phone to her ear and immediately begin dialing a number.  
"Willow, that nurse is dialing a number, I think she might be calling the police. Did you see the way she looked at us?"  
"I think she was, I mean we _did _run from a crime scene that we may or may not have been a part of. I think we're in deep now, because we'll be scourges of the law forever if we don't eventually let them process our accounts. I didn't think they would care this much." Violet began  
"There are no police stations on dewford, so we'll have plenty of time to get back to mainland before they ever get here." Blue gave her a critical gaze.

"How do you know that?" She smiled wanly.  
"Years spent in subjugation of a criminal organization has taught me plenty of things about the law."

"Ah. That would make sense."  
"I think we should teleport back to mainland right now and go to the nearest police station, tell them we're sorry for leaving the scene and that we had to do something." Blue suggested.

"Well that might be the best course of action, if normal people didn't _teleport._ It wouldn't make sense that we were spotted in dewford just an hour or two after the incident, then back on mainland in literally no time at all. That just defies all logic. Let's assume that nurse called a mainland police station, lets say rustboro, because that's the closest one to our position now, and we show up there in ten minutes after a sighting here." Violet ranted.

"Okay, that might not be a good idea, so what do you think we should do then, genius?" Mew sighed inwardly.  
"Calm down you two. I think I have an idea. We allow them to find us on this island, let them take us back to mainland, and document us, then we get released like normal people, and we come back here and find Roxanne. For now, though, we should continue our search for her. We want it to be convincing." No one said anything after that. They went further into town, keeping a look out for her.

"Do we even know what she looks like?"  
"I do," Violet began. "She wears her brown hair in reddish pink bows, and wears a blue dress with red leggings."  
"Alright then, at least we know who we're looking for now." Mew steered toward the pokemon, going inside, and walking up to the counter. She eyed some of the merchandise. They didn't seem to have anything but potions and weak pokeballs.  
"Hi! Have you seen the gym leader of rustboro around here?" She was an elderly lady, whose hair was held up in a bun. In many ways, she appeared like she was bored with her life. Rather than respond vocally, she just nodded her head no. She didn't seem to like the vibrancy of Mew's supposed youth. It was ironic that mew was millions of years older than that woman, and still more of a child than she was. _A finite life really makes one age, huh? _She inwardly giggled at her own thoughts.  
"Okay thanks!" She said, almost spitefully, before turning around and leaving, reaching out and lightly running her fingers over the items on a nearby shelf before getting to the door. The door opened automatically, and they left again. The only other place to check was a cave at the far north side of town.  
"I don't think the cave would be the best place to search for her at, especially seeing that the police are looking for us and a cave is the last place we need to be caught."  
"Yeah, good point." Blue agreed.

"So then, what do we do?" Violet asked.

"We wait, and eventually the police find us and take us back."  
"Why didn't we just wait at the crime scene like that officer told us to? What was his name anyway, Burke?" Lucario said.  
"Yeah, it was Burke."  
"Well we'll just apologize profusely and tell them we really wanted to get on with our journey and didn't realize it would cause a problem. I think that will work. Besides, what are they going to do to a young upstart pokemon trainer girl?" She gave her best camera smile, and put her two index fingers up to the sides of her lips, tilting her face to the side. Suddenly, she felt a powerful psychic presence in the area. Mewtwo had uncloaked himself, knowing it would just waste his energy and that she could feel him anyway once he got close enough.  
"Oh no, this is not the right time... Mewtwo is here. I can feel him coming." Violet moaned a low  
"Uh oh..." at the sight of two police officers. Mewtwo was closing in. The police officers closed the distance and one of them said, at about 20 feet away,  
"Excuse me young lady, are you by any chance the girl involved in a serious accident at Devon headquarters this morning?"  
"Oh Arceus this is not the time." Mew moaned.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" The other officer said.  
"Yes, I'm the girl. Can I help you?" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"We need to take you in to ask you some questions." Mewtwo flew in from the east. He landed gracefully to the left of Mew, to the surprise of the officers. He had no reservations about beginning the fight, regardless of the diplomacy she wanted to employ.  
"Run!" She yelled to the officers, who held their ground with their hands on their belts, not sure whether to grab their guns or their pokemon. She dodged a shadow ball, still in human form, before addressing Mewtwo.

'Mewtwo, I have a proposition to make with you, if you'll stop attacking me, I will offer you something you cant refuse.' The officers unanimously chose their pokemon, and sent out an arcanine and servine.  
'Nonsense. There is nothing you can do short of dying that will grant me liberty.'  
"Please, officers put your pokemon away, there is nothing you can do against this pokemon-" She paused to dodge another shadow ball. "He will just hurt your pokemon." Of course, the officers didn't listen.

"Violet, occupy the officer's pokemon, I'll take care of mewtwo, Blue cover my back!"

"Hold it right there, all of you! Stop or our pokemon will attack!" They were largely ignored. Violet turned her attention to their pokemon. She attacked them both with weak psychic attacks, in an attempt to stop them. Mewtwo flew in close at Mew's left, and attempted to clock her aside the head. She ducked, and he flew overhead. As he passed over her, she threw a fist up to punch him, but he was already half turned around by the time she punched, and she only hurt her fist against his chest plates. He wheeled around in the air with profound agility, and continued forward a few feet, bringing his tail down and around and hitting her midsection, knocking her off her feet. She was thrown a few feet, landing on her back and doing a kip up, rising quickly, much to the surprise of the police officers. Their pokemon had recovered from the psychic attack Violet had used on them.

"Servine, use wrap!" The servine obeyed, launching itself at Violet. The other officer issued an order.  
"Arcanine, flamethrower on the white and purple creature!" It looked at its trainer before complying. It shot a thick stream of flames which Violet didn't try to block. Instead, she sent the servine off course with psychic, and it flew into the path of the flames. The servine continued flying several feet, before landing, unconscious. The arcanine immediately stopped its attack when this happened. The residual flames were caught in a ball of psychic energy by Mewtwo and used as an attack against Mew. They stood feet apart. Mew caught the fireball and pushed back. They were stuck in a battle of wills for a few seconds, before Blue landed a swift, fierce kick to his jaw. He was thrown backward, and the fireball collided with him. There was an audience numbering more than ten at this point. The battle was quite a spectacle. The officer on the right recalled his servine, aghast at what had occurred. Mewtwo wasn't down for long. He never really hit the ground, only hovered on his back for a few moments. He unleashed three shadow balls, meant for Mew and each of her companions. Only one connected, the one meant for Violet. She had been facing the officers, with her back to the fight right behind her, and she was unable to react in time. It forced her forward, and her back arched, before she flew forward and landed on her face. Her nose was bloodied, luckily not broken by her faceplant.

'Blue, go make sure she's okay, I'll take care of Mewtwo. Make sure those officers don't do anything.' He sped over to her, flipping her over and picking her up bridal style, taking her from the hard ground where they were to the grass where she could lay comfortably for a few minutes.  
"I'm fine... Thanks Blue. Set me down, please." he gave thought it was an odd request, but he did, lowering his left arm and raising his right, putting her feet down to the ground. They had underestimated her durability. As soon as she was upright, the blood pooling against her face dripped down, creating vicious looking lines. She made a shadow ball of her own, and fired it at Mewtwo just as he went to attack Mew again. Her being in her human form greatly decreased her ability to fight, given that she was trying not to appear like anything but an ordinary human, and that the human body was frail. He took the shadow ball to the face, and with the added distraction Mew launched a kick of her own at his midsection as he came toward her. Mewtwo was furious, having been taking more hits than he'd been dealing. He regained his composure and teleported directly in front of Violet, reaching for her neck. He wrapped his hands around it, and was about to try to wring her neck when Blue grabbed his arms, and held them. There was a tremendous struggle, Mewtwo closing in slowly. Violet took the opportunity to hit him again, with a focus punch to the gut. Mewtwo knew he was outmatched and backed off before the attack could connect. He fired his most powerful psychic at Blue and Violet, bringing them both to their knees, hands on their heads. Mew had maintained her illusion this long and was not about to give it up this far into the fight. She ran over to him, and, much to his dismay, grabbed the second neck behind his head and squeezed it. It was meant to provide extra blood to his brain, and enhance his psychic powers. She squeezed it hard.

'Look, Mewtwo, if you'll cooperate you can take your revenge on team rocket with us, and I won't get in your way of whatever you want to do to him.' He released his psychic hold on Blue and Violet, reaching both hands behind his head to grab her hands.  
'Let go of me, or I will end you'  
'Like you could even do that if you wanted to. You're a freak, a mutation, and the only people you should be mad at are your creators. Come with me and we will take them down together.' Her poor choice of words provoked his anger further and she was sent flying by a powerful psychic blast, which also tugged hard on his neck, nearly ripping it. The pain was immense, she had almost severed his second spinal cord. _My only weakness_, he thought. Blue and Violet, oblivious to the exchange that had just occurred, formed an offensive, Blue charging at him and unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks at incredible speed, and Violet using all of her energy to hold him still and keep his psychic powers at bay. She wasn't even a third of his strength, and all she provided was a small hamper to his abilities, like a person trudging through knee-high water. Mewtwo struck out at Blue with every last bit of strength he had left, and assaulted her with an incredible attack. She was knocked off her feet by the sheer force of it. It was so powerful, the attack that had hit her hadn't been physical but the strength behind it being stopped against her body caused her to fall back, also forcing the air out of her lungs, shooting her blood all over herself and Blue, who was in front of her. Blue fared a bit worse, having been hit in the chest by Mewtwo's arms. Some of his ribs bent, them being made of steel, but they could be bent back later. The way they were bent now, they were pressing into his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Mewtwo had protected his fists with a psychic barrier so as to not harm them upon Blue's steely ribcage. He, in his fury, nearly ended their lives, but Mew had risen and stopped him.  
"Mewtwo that is enough!" she cried, to which he stopped and turned.  
"Giovanni is planning something, I don't know what, but he's going to clone celebi, and I need your help to stop him."

'And why should I help you?'

"Because Giovanni is your greatest enemy, and you would kill him if you could find him. He's hidden himself well from your wrath, and I think I can find him." Mewtwo turned back around, facing Mew's two downed comrades.  
"You hurt them one more time and I swear I will end your life right now. I won't hold back." Mewtwo's pride felt attacked.  
'Like you could even kill me anyway. I'll do this, because, admittedly, I can't find Giovanni, and I'm frankly sick of trying to kill you and your friend anyway. I still count that time I took you down with a satellite a victory, you would have been dead had your little friend not saved you.'

"Mewtwo, shut up. I have to deal with the police." She turned her attention to the officers.  
"Are you two okay?"  
"Young lady, I don't know what just happened, but you're coming with us. Also, you, the white and purple pokemon, you're under arrest for aggravated battery among a host of other things, including vandalism and Arceus knows what else. Surrender or we will use lethal force." Mew just now noticed that both officer's guns were out of their holsters and in their hands, still at their sides.  
"Officers, I believe it would be in your best interests to surrender yourselves." He took their guns out of their hands, lifting them high above their heads. He put the safeties on, and dropped them back into the police officer's hands. The officer who had used a servine caughed his gun, and pointed it at Mewtwo, not realizing the safety was on. The officer with the arcanine, obviously the senior officer, immediately realized the safety was on, flicked it off, and held it in front of him like the other officer.  
"Freeze!" they yelled in unison. Mewtwo sat still for a few moments, before jerking suddenly toward them. They both tried to fire, only one succeeding. He fired two shots. Both stopped before they hit Mewtwo. He caught them in his psychic grasp, inspecting them.  
"You tried to kill me with _these_?" he asked, before throwing the bullets back at them, pelting the officer who successfully fired in the head. The impacts would leave welts, and a great story, but for now it only hurt. He put his gun on his belt, and the partner followed his lead. Clutching his forehead, he yelled to Mewtwo. Mew chastised him and slapped him hard across the face. He tried to punch her back, but she teleported away from the punch.  
"No hurting people when you're with me. You got that?" He didn't reply.

"Don't go anywhere!" He grabbed his radio and before he could speak into it, Mewtwo crushed it down to the size of a nine volt battery. He released a few expletives, before motioning for his partner to call for backup. Before his partner even touched his radio, it disintegrated, turning to dust and falling through the holster. He released a few more expletives, before turning and running. Mew giggled. She would have released her human form, but there were still a number of people watching.  
"I'm glad this is over. Mewtwo, can you try not to kill us anymore? Not that you were ever capable of killing me, but my friends mean a lot to me. I would be remiss if I allowed you to harm them under my wing. While we travel together, you'll befriend them and apologize for hurting them. Both of them. You don't have to apologize to me because I forgive you." she finished. He didn't reply. She floated over to Blue and Violet.  
"Are you guys okay?" Blue's breathing seemed labored. Violet, on the other hand, looked fine, just bloodied. Blue took the deepest breath he could and said

"Can you bend my ribs back? I can barely breathe with them caved in like this." he said, grunting as he lifted himself to his elbows.  
"Mewtwo, heal Violet." She began working on manipulating Blue's ribs back to the right position. As she tried to find the right place for them, she yelled  
"Do it now!" at Mewtwo, who had yet to move. Begrudgingly, he meandered over to her and used a healing pulse on her, closing the ruptured blood vessels and restoring much of her depleted energy. She looked at him through slit eyes, with a warm, inviting smile. . She held no grudge. Mewtwo was, strangely, warmed by this. When Blue's ribs were back in place, he took a deep breath, and gave him a scornful look. That was to be expected, of course.

The eyes of a large crowd watched them, unable to comprehend what had just happened before them. The two gunshots brought anyone who wasn't already watching out to see it. Realizing they had attracted a crowd, Mew gathered everyone and teleported them to the densest shrubbery outside of town. The residents of Dewford, and Roxanne, would never forget what they saw today.

Aw jeez guys, I'm sorry I didn't upload for so long. I lost my will to write, because I was forcing myself to write so much so quickly. I'm not the quickest writer, and I don't want to rush to put this out. For anyone who even knows, It's been about two months or so since my last upload. I started writing this chapter at the normal time, and quit, about a quarter of the way in. I hope I can upload semi regularly from this point forward, but I don't have much motivation. Please, go ahead and review, PM me anything. I'm open to communication. Have a nice day.


	7. Proving Oneself

Welcome back, wherever you are. It's another chapter of this story! I'll probably only be writing one of these every two or three weeks, that way I don't push myself too hard and lose interest in writing. No longer am I going to force them out. It may be possible for me to gain excess motivation and write a bunch in a week, but don't count on it.

Oh and one last thing: Dear Lucario, (reviewer guy), My job is over, it was just a summer thing, I have school now. So I have much more time to write. And I will write a lot. Back to the story.

"Steven, did you see that?" Roxanne said to her friend.  
"Of course, Roxy. I was standing right here. It looked like that trainer was battling, too, didn't it? And what was with the police?" He smiled.  
"It was still quite a spectacle."  
"Alright, it was nice talking to you Steve. I'll see you another time." She rose to the tips of her toes, kissing him on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around her, giving her a tight half hug. He began walking back toward the cave at the north side of the island. He turned back around.  
"I'd like to see you again, sometime, Roxanne!"  
"Count on it!" she yelled back, raising an arm behind her and waving her fingers at him. Turning back around, entered he had to continue his research on fossil pokemon. He was finding unidentified pokemon in the back of Dewford cave.

* * *

Fossils of pokemon who were, not only extinct, but had never lived at all.

"That was a disaster. Mewtwo, you have the worst timing." Mew said, when they were safely outside town. She stretched, making a small squeak at the end, releasing her human form at the same time. When she took on a new form, it wasn't as if she seemed to change, it was as if she had been that way the entire time and you just now took a closer look. Blue and Violet groaned, thorns stuck in them again.

"You had to teleport us into the same thornbush again?" Blue remarked.

"Better than the bottom of the ocean." Mewtwo, looking off into the distance, at nothing, said

"We leave now. We wait, and another creature like me is born." Blue gave thought to making a crack Mewtwo having lost his usual apathy, but felt that would accomplish nothing. Blue stood, grabbing Violet by the arm gently and lifting her to her feet, pulling a few lingering thorns out of her backside that she couldn't reach.

"Mewtwo, I lied about knowing where Giovanni is." She rose her arms defensively before saying

"But wait! I know how to find him."  
"Explain yourself."  
"I know someone who will be able to tell me where he is. But you can't come with me. And if you hurt either of these two, you know what will happen." Mewtwo sighed, loudly.  
"I won't touch them. Just go." She left, apprehensively. It took relatively little time to reach the Aether. As always, she opened up a portal at cloud level and entered. There were set portals throughout the sky, only visible to those pokemon who had been given the ability to see them by Arceus. She wasted no time entering Arceus' room. Arceus was sitting lazily at the end of his table. She joined him.  
"Welcome, Mew." They had known each other for millenia and he still never dropped the formality. She'd grown used to it, though she would be pleased if he would speak to her on a more normal level once.

"Arcy, could you do me a favor?"  
"I'm listening."  
"Uhh... Could you tell me where Giovanni is?"

"What makes you think I know where he is?"

"You knew about my troubles with love, why wouldn't you know this?"

"I read your mind to know of your troubles." She gasped.

"You went through my mind? How dare you!" She put on her best scowl, though she didn't blame him for it, when it's so easy to pry into someone's mind, why wouldn't you?  
"Well why don't you know where he is?" She asked, a few moments later.  
"I don't interact with that world."  
"Well could you help me find him, at least?"  
"I don't want to disrupt the balance of that world."  
"Of course you don't. Do you have any advice?"

"Next time, don't promise your friends I can do something I can't." She was flustered.  
"Stop reading my mind!" She teleported out of the room, and reentered the world through the portal. She flew down to them, happy to find that Mewtwo had done nothing. He was meditating when she got back.  
"So, did you find out where he was?" Asked Blue.

"Well... I thought Arceus would know, but I guess not."

"We find the nearest team rocket stronghold, and question them all. One of them will have a way of contacting headquarters, and if they don't tell us, they die."  
"Mewtwo, why does everything have to be so violent with you?" Violet concernedly said.  
"I'm not in a mood to play around."  
"You're going to live a horrible life if you treat everything so violently."  
"I already am." She sighed. She felt bad for him. He'd tried to kill her, could have and would have, but she still felt bad for him. It wasn't pity, it was empathy.  
"My point exactly."  
"In the mean time, let's track down the nearest police station to file a report, there are probably warrants out for our arrest now." Mew said, the epitome of forethought.

"Do that alone, I'm going to find a rocket base."  
"No, you're not. We're a team, you stay with us. I'm not making you come in with us, though you could cloak and watch silently from the background, if you want." Mewtwo growled, but fought no further.  
"Anyway, we should get going. The more time we waste, the worse it turns out for us. Not that a few hours will make a difference."  
"Teleporting now." Mew said, moments before bringing them to the petalburg woods entrance to rustboro.  
"So the plan is to go in there and tell them we're sorry, right?"  
"Well, that was the original plan. This time, we go in, tell them we were attacked by the white and purple monster for no reason, and couldn't go with the two cops sent there at the time, so we came back to the nearest police station. Sound good?"

"Who do we talk to when we get in there?" Violet asked.  
"Well... I would assume we try to find the person who knows what's going on. Perhaps the receptionist."

"Why don't you just assume a new human identity, Willow?" Blue questioned.

"If I do that, it will appear that, as soon as one law-breaking trainer with a lucario and a gardevoir disappeared, another one popped up in her place. The suspicion would be too much. Plus, we would have to earn the petalburg gym badge again. And he might realize you're the same lucario." She assumed her usual human form.  
"Any more questions?"  
"Just go!" Mewtwo replied, impatiently.  
"Okay. Mewtwo, cloak yourself. Don't bump into anything." Mewtwo disappeared, though he was still possible to sense, if you were capable of sensing him. Luckily, this area didn't have any powerful psychic pokemon, or Sabrina, so Mew figured he would be okay.

The police station was just past the trainer's school, on the left side of the main road through rustboro.  
The receptionist looked up when the door chimed, announcing their entrance.  
"Oh my," She said, through a heavy southern accent.  
"Y'all look like those fugitives, have you come to turn yourselves in?" she said.

"Fugitives!? This is all a misunderstanding."

"Your pokemon need to be in their pokeballs in this establishment."

"I don't have pokeballs for them, they're not technically caught. I befriended them and they accompany me." She deadpanned.  
"You're trying to tell me these pokemon decided you were _so_ nice, that they was willing to follow you to the ends of the earth?"

"That exactly, ma'am."

"I really have nothing to say." She came out from behind the desk, walking toward Mew and grabbing her arm firmly.  
"You'd better tell all this to Chief Connely." She led them into the hallway past her desk, stopping in front of a large oak door with a frosted pane of glass at the top. On the center of the pane was a bronze placard with the words "Connely's Office" etched into it. She knocked on the door.  
"Chief, are you busy?"  
"No, come on in." She opened the door. He was an aging man, perhaps in his fifties. A scruffy beard, the result of a few days without shaving, was growing around his chin and sides of his face. He had graying hair, missing most of it on the top. He wore a fine pressed pair of khakis, and a collared baby blue shirt. His feet, in shiny black leather shoes, were placed upon the corner of a messy desk, on the only clear spot on the desk. The wood where his feet were was very worn, and Mew surmised that this was the spot he often placed his feet. As soon as he realized who his visitors were, he set his feet back on the floor and scooted his way back to behind his desk.  
"These three just wandered into the lobby. Claim they're the fugitives and that it's all a misunderstanding."  
"Alright, thanks Sarah." She ushered them all in.

"Sarah, I told you not to let pokemon into the station."  
"Kid says she ain't got pokeballs for 'em."

"Are you serious?"  
"As a heart attack, sir." He waved his hand at her, in a dismissive way. She closed the door. Her high heels could be heard echoing through the hallway as she walked back to her desk. Mewtwo sat in the corner, attempting to hit nothing in the cramped space with his large tail.

"Do you three have any idea how much trouble you've caused us?" He glared at them.

"No sir." Blue went to plop down in one of the four chairs to the left of the door.  
"Hey, don't sit there!" He said, raising his voice.  
"Lady, tell your pokemon not to sit in my chairs. You can have a seat in this one." He motioned to the seat directly in front of his desk. She sat. The man took a deep breath, and began.  
"We sent two officers out to Dewford, after you left a crime scene, just to pick you up. The two officers, after arriving, end up battling _your_ pokemon, while they claimed _you yourself_ were fighting with the purple and white pokemon, then, they come back, one of them with some nasty welts on his forehead. Says the purple pokemon hit 'em in the forehead with his own bullets. Then I head that some witnesses say you was being friendly with the white and purple pokemon after the officers left." He took a pause, as if to allow the severity of the situation to be realized.  
"I want you to tell me exactly what happened, from start to finish, beginning at the Devon corporation building. I'm gonna know if you're lying, so don't even try it young lady."  
"Well, when I arrived in rustboro city, I saw a guy in a lab coat being harassed by some strangely dressed people. My lucario and I," She gestured toward Blue, "Fought them off, and the scientist went into the Devon building. My-"

"Lucario, huh? I ain't never seen one of them things before." He eyed Blue warily.  
"As I was saying, my curiosity got the better of me, and I went inside, and that was when I found out the building was being taken over by people of the same group." She paused to take a breath.

"So I went upstairs, and battled a number of these people, before ending up in the office. I fought one last guy, who was trying to take something from the CEO. We stopped him, and I relieved him of his gardevoir." She paused again. Before she could continue, the chief interrupted.  
"You relieved him of his gardevoir? What do you mean by that?"

"I could see that she wasn't happy with her owner, the guy being a criminal and all, and I broke her pokeball."  
"That in itself is completely against the law. I should have you in handcuffs for it, but between you and me, that guy was a scumbag, and I don't blame ya." He stopped.  
"Anyway, I then left the building, and traveled back through the petalburg woods to the port beyond them, and hitched a ride to Dewford city, looking for the gym leader of rustboro." She left the part out about finding Celebi, of course.

"Well that's sure strange, because Mr. Briney, the only one present at the harbor at all today, told me he hadn't seen anyone like you or your pokemon."  
"Well that's because... My gardevoir knows how to surf on the water. When I said hitched a ride, I meant I went there with her."

"I'm gonna let you finish your story before I tell you how fishy that sounds." he remarked, and fell silent

"Oh," he exclaimed, just before Mew opened her mouth to continue, "why in god's name did you not just wait for more police to arrive like officer Burke asked you to?"

"I don't know, I didn't realize it was such a big deal." she said, putting on a sheepish smile.  
"Alright, continue." He was not pleased.

"In Dewford, when your officers arrived, this white and purple pokemon attacked me. I don't know why, but it did. Your officers arrived at the exact same time as it did, and a battle ensued. I told my gardevoir to battle your officers, because I didn't want their pokemon getting hurt in case this pokemon were too strong. I told her only to occupy them, not to hurt them."  
"I don't understand why you decided to play the hero here instead of turning tail and letting our respected officers of the law handle the situation."  
"I guess being a pokemon trainer brings the hero out in someone." He scoffed. Mew paused, waiting for him to say something, but when he didn't, she continued.  
"My lucario and I fought the pokemon, and eventually we fought it off. The officers took shots at it, and it threw the bullets back at them."  
"Alright, I'm with you so far, however, I heard from multiple sources that witnesses said you actually attacked the white and purple pokemon yourself. As in, you battled with it. I ain't never heard of someone fighting against a pokemon, in all the time I been an officer, and it's been forty some years." He itched his beard.  
"They said it seemed like you was using some pokemon moves of your own." Mew gave an artificial laugh, and held up a hand before waving it down.  
"That's silly. No one can use pokemon moves, not like that anyway."  
"So then, explain how you managed to get back here without us seeing you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"A helicopter was sent to Dewford, after the two officers got back to mainland and phoned us from Petalburg. There couldn't have been more thirty minutes between that incident and that helicopter arriving. So tell me, how did you get here before our officers, who had a speedboat, and left before you, and not get caught by the helicopter which almost certainly took the same path you would have taken, but by water?"

"We ran." Mew was getting nervous. She hadn't anticipated him to ask this many questions.  
"You ran alright. From Dewford to this spot in thirty minutes, is, at best, incredible. You didn't look out of breath when you got in here."  
"I have good endurance." He took a deep breath.  
"Well, young lady, I know you've lied a lot to me, and I honestly don't know what happened out there, I most likely won't ever know, but it looks like you were on our side. For the most part. I'd ask you to stay here for a few more hours but I get the feeling you'd run again." Mew was confused.  
"Are you letting me go?"  
"What's it sound like to you?"  
"I was just confused. I thought you'd give me a harder time."

"You did come here yourself, didn't you? I figure you came to straighten things out, so I let ya. Now go, before I decide to arrest you for assaulting police officers." Mew stood, wasting no time. She set the chair she'd inadvertently moved out of place back to its usual spot, before opening the heavy door.  
"Oh, and one other thing." She looked back at him, inquiringly.  
"What kind of trainer doesn't use pokeballs?"

"I think the use of a pokeball is like taking the pokemon's freedom. I'd rather let them be free to go with me or not."  
"Alright. Have a nice one." She ushered Blue and Violet out, leaving the door open for a few extra seconds to allow Mewtwo to escape. Once safely outside the compound, Mewtwo expressed his thoughts about the event.  
"You could have forced them all to believe you did nothing, and that would have been a lot quicker." He said, a disembodied voice.  
"That's not the right thing to do and you know it." They walked toward the petalburg woods, again.

"What's right doesn't matter. Have you forgotten that the only reason I've agreed to come with you is so you could lead me to Giovanni?"  
"I haven't forgotten." They entered the woods, turning right immediately and climbing through the dense shrubbery to find a secluded spot. It was just a few minutes later that they stopped, deciding they were deep enough inside for Mewtwo to uncloak.

"We have to find a rocket base." Mewtwo said, starting conversation..  
"How do you suppose we do that?"  
"Perhaps, we can bring them to us."

"Who's the bait?"

"Me." Mewtwo became fully visible.

"I go terrorize a small town somewhere, and Giovanni comes to pick me up. He hunted me for years after my escape, so I hid myself well."  
"Where have you been hiding?"

"The depths of cerulean cave."  
"That's in Kanto! You've been traveling that far so often?" He nodded in affirmation.  
"When he comes to capture me, he'll have all sorts of dark pokemon and psychic ability suppressors. You and I will be left only with our physical abilities, and she will be useless." He looked at Violet as he said this.  
"Hey! I don't appreciate being undervalued like that. I can fight, too."  
"Let's see you fight then." She rose an arm, bringing a nearby stick to her hands. She began twirling it, quite skillfully. Mewtwo lashed out with his tail, grabbing the stick, and tugging on it. She tried to hold on, but her weak arms didn't allow her to maintain control of the stick. He bashed her with the stick once or twice.  
"Mewtwo! Stop that." Mew yelled. She released her trainer form and flew over to her, comforting her. She sat down, putting her knees up to her chin and hugging them. She was visibly defeated, her shoulders slumped. Mew shot a look at Mewtwo that, if looks could have venom, this one would have enough to kill a few people. He stared back, not intimidated. Blue watched the situation, feeling awkward around so much anger and defeat while not being a part of it.  
"I'd like to see you twirl a stick, Mewtwo. Not everyone has had to battle as a way of life. Cut her some slack." Mewtwo retrieved the stick, and tried to twirl it. To Violet's great amusement, his efforts failed, his large bulbous and too few fingers didn't allow him to do anything but grip the stick firmly.  
"See? Not so easy." Mew said, triumphantly.  
"Yep, you're sure right. A useful skill, for a circus performer." He said, a smirk on his face. Rather than let Mewtwo deter her, Violet vowed silently to turn stick twirling into a battle technique. She grabbed the stick, and said telepathically to Mew and Blue,

'Don't follow me. I'll be back.' She disappeared after a while.  
"Huh. She's in a mood." Mewtwo said.  
"She seemed calm, I think she went to practice with the stick." Blue added.

Violet ran without stopping until she couldn't see or hear them anymore. She set her hands on her knees and panted for half a minute, regaining her breath. When she could breathe normally again, she evaluated the stick. It was still covered in moss, and was approximately four feet long, two inches wide at one end and only one inch at the other. It was too imbalanced for her to practice with, so she went hunting for a new one, but kept the direction she'd come from in mind. She didn't want to get lost, thought she knew Mew would be able to find her. That would be embarrassing. After a few minutes of looking around in her general area, she found no suitable stick. She growled.  
"Just my luck," she mumbled.

"Just my luck." She walked in a straight line perpendicular to the direction she had come from, when she stumbled upon a few bamboo plants.  
"You've gotta be kidding me, these are perfect!" She exclaimed, eying them. She had her choice between green, yellow, and black. Black was the obvious choice. She plucked it from the ground with her arms and some added strength with psychic. She psychically severed its roots from the main stalk, and broke it off at the sixth joint, leaving the stick at the length of six feet. She decided she wanted her staff to be taller than she was. It was tall, straight, and narrow, only about an inch in width, and very light. She put as much weight on it as she dared, and it didn't break.

"Perfect!" She smiled widely, knowing no one was around but not caring anyway. She twirled it a few times, then stopped it against her arm, holding it flat against her straightened right arm and pointing it outward. She bashed a tree with it, then turned around and hit another. She twirled it fast, allowing it to chop at the leaves of the nearby bamboo plants in its spin, yanking them off at their bases. Ending the twirl against a stalk, she jumped back, spun it into her other hand, slid both hands along it to an even length and jammed it upwards, at a fake enemy coming down from above. A new fake enemy was about to get her from behind, so she spun quickly with it in her left hand and smashed clean through it. She then held it against her forearm, took a step back, threw her arm back, and threw it like a spear, hitting dead center on a nearby tree of only five inches in thickness. The staff bounced harmlessly off and landed on the ground in front of the tree. She retrieved it. She imagined putting blades on either end of it, turning it into a real weapon. _Maybe someday,_ she decided. She practiced like this for the better part of an hour, before deciding she'd remembered all of her old skills with staffs. She hadn't ever told them, but her old master had taught her how to fight with a bo staff.

"Mewtwo, you really are a horrible person. You make even the most innocent people feel bad about themselves. So what if she can't fight physically, I didn't make her species intending for them to be able to." Blue, in a rare display of volubility, said

"She's had a hard life, abused by her old trainer. She probably feels like she's walked into yet another abusive situation. She was fine until you came along. You should respect her for who and what she is, not who or what she can never be. I'm not expecting you to be nice, but at least don't make her feel bad about herself." Mewtwo calmly replied,

"She'll come back stronger for it, though. The greatest motivation is the fear of inadequacy."

"That's what separates you from the rest of us. You're so disillusioned by violence and bloodshed, that your perception of the world is tinted by red. You're so horribly naïve, Mewtwo. The greatest motivation is love."  
"Believe what you want, Mew."

Violet walked calmly back to where her friends were, trying to imagine how to carry the stick when not in use. She realized if she put a strap on it, she could wear it across her back, with it a foot off the ground and extending a foot past her head. At an angle, it was only five feet tall, where she was five and a half. It would work out perfectly. Eventually, she got back to where she'd left them when she stormed off. They gave her funny looks, seeing her come back with a new stick.  
"Looks like the circus just got fancier!" He said, on the verge of laughing. She let the stick's length drop through her hand until it reached the floor, then very quickly swung it at Mewtwo's head. It hit him, dead in the cheek, and his head cocked to the side. The moment his head straightened out, there was fire in his eyes. Blue, who was sitting back, cackled when she hit him, and Mew just watched in horror. Mewtwo was going to try his best to beat her up for that. She didn't intervene yet, opting to see what happened first.  
"I can't believe you, freak!" He shouted, coming after her. As he got close, she bashed him with it again. He reached out to grab the stick but she smacked his hand away. He grabbed it in his psychical grip and tried to rip it from her grasp, but she said

"Stop! No psychic moves, only your hands, legs, and tail." To Mew's surprise, he let go, apparently open for a fair by-the-book battle. Sensing the fight was about to get good, Blue sat upright against his tree, crossing his arms and smiling. Mewtwo and Violet circled each other, not wanting to be the first to make a move. Mewtwo lashed out with his tail, but she batted it away quickly.  
"You can't have just taught yourself to fight this well in the span of an hour!" Violet laughed.  
"I learned this a long time ago, when I was a kirlia. I forgot a lot of it over time, but this is the perfect time to relearn it. I went out there to practice, and I found this new stick while I was out there."

"Well," He conceded, "Maybe you're not as useless as I thought." She swept at him with the stick, which he ducked under. He tried to use the opportunity, with her having just attacked, to hit her, but she brought the stick around and caught it in her other hand, and using it to bar his attack when he swung a fist at her. His fingers took the brunt of the impact, stinging from the hit. He grunted, charging at her. When he was just a few feet away, she slid her hands up to the top of the staff and jumped, pulling herself up using the staff to propel herself. She twisted in mid air, bringing it off the ground so he couldn't run into it and bringing it down on his head. Dazed slightly from the attack, Mewtwo was furious, but he was not about to break the rules of the fight. He swung his tail around again, knowing it would be batted away, but used his momentum from the spin to do a spinning kick, straight out at her. She hadn't been expecting this maneuver, and she was kicked in the stomach. To her credit, she did not drop the stick. She was on her feet again in no time, and would not fall for the same trick again. He walked slowly toward her. She tried to jab him in the chest with the end of the staff, but he twisted around it and let it go under his arm, catching it in his armpit tightly. Upon realizing she couldn't get it back, she jammed it up, having leverage against his armpit, ramming him in the face with the side. In his surprise, he loosened his grip on it and yanked it out. He tried swinging his right foot at her, but she ducked under it, slamming his left foot out from underneath him from the right side, causing him to land on his side. She then kicked him over, setting the base of the stick against his neck.  
"If this were a real battle, this would have blades at either end, and I would have slashed your neck with it just now." Mewtwo gazed at her, too surprised to be angry.  
"I... Concede defeat." She took her staff away from his neck, and offered him her hand in a show of sportsmanship. Begrudgingly he took her hand and stood. Mew stared in awe at what had just happened, while Blue smiled. He figured Violet had a chance, but didn't think she'd wipe the floor with him like that.

"Violet, that was awesome!" Mew said, and Blue was quick to agree.  
"I didn't know you could fight with a stick. Put blades on either end of it, it'll be a fierce weapon in your hands!" Blue said, excitedly.  
"Where am I going to get blades to put on it?"  
"We can find some. Even two daggers will work. Since the bamboo is hollow, we can put the dagger's handles in and even put a threaded rod through it, and thread the dagger handles, so they lock in place. We'd have to bust the small walls between each joint in the bamboo, but, once all the way through, the daggers would be connected to each other throuh the staff by this rod, and the rod would provide strength for the bamboo so it doesn't snap so easily." Mewtwo said, interested in helping her make her weapon.  
"That's a great idea!" Violet agreed.

"Where do we find a place that sells these things?"

"A hardware store, of course!" Mewtwo was unusually chipper.  
"Where is the nearest hardware store?" Asked blue.  
"I don't know. Mew do you?"  
"Nope, not a clue."  
"Violet?"  
"Nope."  
"Let's ask someone in the town." Mew suggested.  
"After you," Violet replied. For yet another time, they worked their way out of the petalburg woods and back into town. They walked down the main road for a while. Mewtwo was cloaked, and violet held her staff closely at her side. Mew asked the first person she saw if they knew where a hardware store was.  
"Excuse me, trainer, do you happen to know where a hardware store would be?"

"I think there's one in Mauville city."  
"Okay, thanks." Mew gathered them all and teleported, this time to Mauville city. They arrived, fifty feet in the air and invisible. Mew held them all aloft, and searched for the supposed hardware store. She located it in the upper right of Mauville. She teleported them to the ground in front of it, making sure no one was looking when they uncloaked. Inconspicuously, they entered the hardware store. The boy behind the desk paid them no attention as they walked through the store, looking throughout it. They found no daggers, but did find a rod.. They apparently carried no threaded rod, but had some very stiff regular rod instead.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention, I need some rope too. Not thick rope, but about ten feet of flexible white rope, about a quarter inch in diameter." Violet said. She wandered off, and found the rope she was looking for. When she found them again, they had found the rod, and Mewtwo was speaking.

'Take that rod, right there. It's got to be around eight feet, it'll do.' Mewtwo figured he could thread it psychically, if he tried hard enough. Besides, he had Mew with him, and if he couldn't, she could. He hated to admit that. As they stepped up to the register, Mewtwo spotted a knife case behind the clerk. They had the work knives hidden back there. He looked through them, eventually landing upon a gleaming silver knife, bare, but with an all metal handle, blade and hilt. It wasn't made of one continuous piece of metal, but it seemed that, beneath the rubber of the handle, and the external handle, the inner piece of the handle, which was also part of the blade, was wide enough to accept the rod, so it would be a perfect fit. Mewtwo then realized they only had one blade like that. He figured the staff would be more useful as a spear than a double bladed object, after all, she wasn't the type to try to kill things, perhaps she could use a blunt edge just as well.  
'You see that blade on the second shelf from the top, all silver, and a black rubber handle? The non folding one?'

'I see it.'

'Buy that and the rod, and we'll figure out a way to cap the spear. She shouldn't have two sharp ends, in case she doesn't want to kill every time.'

'Good point.' Mew paid the cashier with some of the money she'd accrued through the few legitimate battles they'd had.

'Wait,' Violet said, to Mewtwo and Mew, 'Aren't we getting two blades?'  
'If you use two blades, you'll have no way to hit something with a blunt edge, every hit with it will hurt something. You don't need lethal force all the time.'

'Oh, I guess you're right.'

'Mew, I forgot, we need a drill bit of the same size as the rod, can you go get one?' She nodded.

"Sorry, I forgot something!" She scurried to the section of the store where they sold the drill bits. She remembered the rod to be 3/8 inch rod, so she got that size bit.

'Also, get a thread maker of that size too!' She grabbed one of those as well.

"Okay, here we go. I'll take all of this."

"That'll be another forty bucks." She paid him for the second set of items. He didn't bother to give them a bag because they already had the items in their hands.  
"Have a nice day, come again." He said, without luster. As soon as they were out of all sight, she teleported them back to the petalburg woods, basically the best hiding place they had at the time. Mewtwo got to work immediately, first by psychically jamming the rod through the bamboo, breaking both ends open and bursting each chamber open. When finished, he shook the pole out, letting the flakes of bamboo fall out. He ripped the rubber off the handle, and after inspecting it, ripped the outer layer off too. What was left was a small, rough, round piece of metal, a hilt, and the blade. He drilled a large hole in what was left of the handle, then used the threading bit to put threads in it. It had five millimeters on each side, plenty of room to stay strong. He psychically gouged threads into the rod itself, after closely comparing the rod with the hole and with the threading tool. It came out perfect. He pushed the rod in up to its threads in the bamboo, placed the knife on it, and screwed it on tightly, then pulled the handle into the staff. It sunk in nicely, pressing tightly against the edges of the hole forming a snug fit, and he bent the hilt around the edge of the bamboo, forming a round symmetrical shape around the bamboo. Finally, he pooled the last of the metal coming out of the end of the staff into a dome shape, an inch wide and bulbous, effectively locking the blade in place. He ripped off the excess and inspected his work. One blunt, metal end, and a very sharp and dangerous looking sharp end. A true spear.  
"Since the blade attaches to the rod and not the wood itself, it shouldn't stress the wood too much if the blade is pressed against its hold. The rod, as stiff as it is, will never allow this bamboo to break." He handed it to Violet. It was a great deal heavier than before, and because of the bulb of metal at the other end opposite of the blade, it was still balanced perfectly, the middle being its center of balance. She threw it at a nearby tree, and with all of its momentum it stuck an inch deep into the tree, lodging there. She had to yank it twice to get it out.  
"Wow. This is amazing, Mewtwo!" She beamed at him. Blue picked up the warped extra metal, not used on the bulb, and threw it into the woods. Mew was still having a hard time believing he was being so nice. They all watched in silence as Violet wrapped the rope around the staff tightly, making twenty or thirty loops before tucking the rope under itself, forming a five inch wide rope handle. She took the length of rope, and at the same place on the other side, she did the same thing, but mirrored, forming a small strap centered on the spear. She demonstrated that it could be tightened, so in a fight it didn't get in the way, but at the same time, could be loosened to form a strap when not in use. She loosened it and placed it upon her back, with the spear facing up, the rope crossing her chest.  
"You guys are the best!" She leaned in and kissed Mewtwo on the cheek, where she had hit him earlier with the unfinished staff. Mewtwo, for the first time in his short hateful life, was happy to have been able to do something for another, and not for himself. And it felt good.

Thanks for reading, guys, this one took me a while, it's longer than usual. I hadn't expected it to be this long. I'll upload another as soon as I have the motivation to. Thanks for reading, goodbye!


End file.
